


Synchronicity (or, While Ben Was Sleeping)

by broedym



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DameRey, Damerey Week, F/M, Misunderstandings, Tropes, While You Were Sleeping AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broedym/pseuds/broedym
Summary: It started with a harmless crush on the rich, handsome man who passed by her booth every day. Then Rey Smith helps Ben Solo during a bad situation, and things go awry after a little white lie about being his girlfriend sets her life on a new and unexpected trajectory.It’s all thanks to his parents who want her to feel like part of the family, and his best friend Poe Dameron who maybe doesn’t.





	1. Lies and Other Catastrophes

**Author's Note:**

> For Damerey Week I couldn’t go past the Day 2: Favourite Tropes prompt. And for that I return to my ‘90’s movie nostalgia for inspiration – this time, While You Were Sleeping. There will be tropes aplenty in this.
> 
> (And a leetle bit more angst amid the romantic comedy setting because, let’s face it, I can’t help myself.)

Rey’s dream job wasn’t to sit in an underground parking station booth. No one ever dreamed of smelling exhaust fumes all day, or sitting in a box that sweltered in the summer and froze in the winter. From 7 A.M. to 7 P.M. she never knew if it was sunny or raining except for the state of the steady stream of cars that came and went from the busy downtown skyscraper. There was no shortage of well-to-do business people who wasted their money driving in a city that had perfectly good public transport. 

Most didn’t spare her a glance as they passed by, mainly the regulars she knew by sight. Some were argumentative over her boss’s outrageous fees, or demanded compensation for a bumper scratch caused by a careless parking attendant. Rey never paid attention to any of them – they might talk a big game but they probably earned five times what she did and could afford it. Besides, if they threatened legal action Unkar Plutt had goons who could convince them to drop the matter. Those customers were just ignored, like all the others. There was only one she looked forward to seeing.

Ben Solo. Even his name brought a faint smile to her lips. It wasn’t his looks – when she thought about it objectively he was handsome, but not conventionally handsome like the archetypal male model. If she saw him on the news representing his family’s multinational conglomerate whose local office took up 25 floors in the building above her head, he was always impeccably dressed in designer suits looking dark and brooding. He usually came across that way, too – smart, if aloof; charming, if coolly arrogant. She could’ve been forgiven for assuming he was just another rich asshole the first day he had roared into the parking garage in his black Interceptor over a year ago. 

But instead of just tossing her his keys for a parking attendant, he’d lowered his window and smiled at her instead. It was his first day working at that location, he’d said, and introduced himself in such an unassuming way that Rey was barely able to remember her own name when she replied. 

Sure, he had probably said a combined three dozen words to her since then. He was usually on a call when he arrived at work, if he wasn’t traveling all over the world. He was a busy guy, running a whole arm of the family business now. Rey didn’t mind, and it had done nothing to lessen her undeniable crush that had formed on that first day. She still waited for every nod of acknowledgment when he drove past, or the wave of his long fingers when he left at night. The best part of her day was pretending she was working upstairs alongside him on some international deal. And she wasn’t ashamed to admit that at night she’d thought about what else those long fingers could do.

Rey let herself indulge in the harmless fantasy. There had to be something else in her life than working for a tyrant boss in a dank booth where she was denied fresh air and sunshine. If nothing else it served as a welcome study break when she was nose-deep in a textbook. One benefit of being stuck underground for 12 hours a day meant she could study during quieter periods. It was the trade off she’d made with Plutt. In return for doing his bookkeeping for no additional wages he let her keep up with her distance education subjects. She’d managed to get her business administration diploma that way, and now was working on her accounting diploma.

Rey had a plan for her life and it didn’t involve working for Unkar Plutt for the rest of her existence. She wanted to travel. She wanted to move out of her one room basement apartment that she was grateful for because it was hers alone after the group home, but it wasn’t exactly salubrious accommodation. She still wanted to go to college and get an undergraduate degree, maybe even a Master’s. She wanted to be successful, and above all she wanted to be free of every past burden. 

She had no doubt she would get there. But for now, the customers kept driving into the parking garage, she kept studying, and the bright spot in Rey Smith’s week was when Ben Solo said good morning to her.

zzzz

Looking back on it all, Rey wasn’t sure where she got the nerve. The day had started out like any other. Customers in, customers out. Plutt was in a particularly foul mood over the latest accounts. She tried not to look at the clock which she swore at one point felt like it was going backwards, the day was so long. She had just finished packing up at the end of her shift when Ben stopped at her window.

The rumble of his sports car was loud in the enclosed space, but Rey still worried he could hear the nervous tapping of her foot as she opened the booth window wider. 

“Hey. Happy Holidays,” he said, as the engine idled powerfully.

“Uh, you too.” 

She planted a smile on her face to hide a grimace. That’s it, she thought miserably, that was the best reply you could come up with? Rey wished she wasn’t wearing the hi-vis vest that all of the parking attendants wore, or the beanie she’d shoved on her head that morning because she’d snoozed her alarm and didn’t have time to wash her hair. Of all the days he’d bothered to say something to her, he had to pick today.

“Have a good night,” Ben added before blasting the volume on the hip hop he was listening to and he drove off.

“You too,” she replied to no one. Rey slid her window closed and knocked her forehead against it a few times for good measure. “Shit.”

She wished she had asked him if he was leaving early for the holidays. It was still a couple of weeks until Christmas – was he going somewhere fun? Was he taking someone with him? Did he, er, have someone to take with him when he went somewhere fun for the holidays? Rey moaned in self pity, imagining jet-setting off to a tropical island with Ben Solo for a beach Christmas, instead of the reality of the lonely, not-so-festive day that she was facing. 

She tugged off the hated vest and replaced it with her bag that sat heavy over her shoulder. As she did, her eye was drawn to the small bank of screens above her counter and she watched his elegant car weave its way out of the garage. It paused at street level for a few seconds while he took a call or checked his reflection, or did something that distracted him long enough for him not to see the four thugs that surrounded the vehicle.

“Oh shit!” she said again, louder this time. 

In hindsight it was stupid. One of the guys had a gun and was holding it up to the open driver’s side window, she’d clearly seen it on the security footage. Still, Rey grabbed the baseball bat from the corner of the booth – the just-in-case method of self protection she kept there – and was running up the ramp before she knew what was happening. By the time she got to him they had hauled Ben out of the car and were stealing his wallet and watch, then stripped off his coat. She supposed she surprised more than frightened them when she brandished the bat with a guttural yell. Rey managed to kneecap one of the men before they scrambled into the car, falling over themselves to try and fit into the tiny back seat.

Ben, unfortunately, decided in that moment to fight back and pulled one of them out of the driver’s seat. Though he was big and clearly in shape Ben was suddenly no match for the guy who slugged him hard in the jaw. Then, while Ben was bent over, the butt of the gun was smashed into his skull as a parting gesture, causing his head to hit the concrete with a sickening thud. The others shouted at the guy to get in the car and though Rey tried to stop them by smashing her bat into the windshield, the Interceptor screeched off into the night, leaving behind the stench of burnt rubber and a bleeding, unconscious Ben Solo.

Rey knew basic first aid. She also knew head injuries bled like a son of a bitch. But she wasn’t prepared for the amount of blood that seeped onto the ground beneath his matted black hair. She called 911 as she applied as much pressure to the wound as she dared, pleading with him not to die. While she waited the few minutes it took for the paramedics to arrive she used her jacket to try and keep him warm, not feeling the temperature herself as she knelt beside him on the freezing concrete. He was still breathing, and that was all she cared about.

The trip to the hospital was a blur. The deafening sirens and the flashing lights were overwhelming, and she soon found herself in a corner of the emergency room where police officers questioned her about what had happened. Rey told them everything she could, her focus never fully off Ben as she waited to hear of his prognosis. Frustratingly they told her very little, just that the doctors were working on him and not to worry. The officers wanted to take her to the station so she could give a proper witness statement. Rey looked down at his blood all over her hands and clothes and shook her head, and told them she wasn’t going.

“I’m not leaving until I know he’s alright,” she stated adamantly.

“I’m sure his family will appreciate that. They’ll be here soon to look out for him.”

Rey shook her head again. “I’m staying too. He’s my boyfriend.”

She didn’t know where the lie came from, or how she could say it so calmly to an officer of the law. But once it was said out loud she had new resolve – she would stay until she knew Ben was going to survive, and worry about clearing up the small falsehood later. And just as she’d hoped, there was no more talk of making her go to the station after that. 

When he was taken from the ER for tests and the officers let her clean off the blood from her hands, Rey was taken to another room in the hospital where two detectives asked the same questions and she gave the same account. They gave her coffee, the hot liquid churning uncomfortably in her empty stomach. 

“Where is she?”

Rey looked up at the sound of the imposing voice outside moments before the door burst open and Leia Organa stood there in a velvet gown. She ignored the detectives and crossed the small space to stand before Rey who rose hesitantly to her feet. Leia was shorter than she was but no less intimidating. An icon in the business world, she was one of the few female CEO's of a company the size and scale of Alderaan Inc. 

Leia looked her up and down, her dark gaze settling on Rey’s blood-stained clothes, before meeting her eyes again.

“They said you called the paramedics. That you saved my son.”

“I… I just—”

Rey was cut off when Leia pulled her into a crushing hug.

“Thank you.” She let Rey go after a few seconds but kept hold of her shoulders. “He never told me about you. I’m not surprised, what 30-year-old tells his mother about every woman he sees? But still, I’m very glad to meet you…?”

“Rey,” she offered meekly in response. “Rey Smith.”

“Rey.” Leia touched her hand to Rey’s cheek as a brief but unmissable puzzled look flashed in her eyes. “Lovely.”

A lump formed in her throat and Rey wondered if it was the motherly physical gesture, something she was wholly unfamiliar with, or her own concern for Ben that caused it. “How is he?” she asked.

“He’s in surgery. The head injury is… quite serious, they say. But it will be a while before we know anything.” Leia glanced at the detectives for the first time. “Gentlemen, do you need any more from Ms. Smith right now? This is a time for family.”

“We have enough to go on with now, Ms. Organa. We’ll keep you informed as soon as we have any information on the suspects.”

“Good. Someone from my office is waiting at the precinct, you can coordinate directly with them.” Business done, Leia’s expression softened as she took hold of Rey’s hands. “You’re freezing, dear. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Rey let herself be led to a private waiting room where a number of others were gathered. Before she knew what was happening, Leia was introducing her as not only Ben’s savior but as his girlfriend. Rey wanted to refute both titles but she could barely stammer a response to their greetings and gratitude. She knew some of them already by their business profiles – Leia’s twin brother and Ben’s uncle Luke Skywalker was a legend in his own right, then there was Lando Calrissian, long-time associate of the family and head of PR for the company, and Amilyn Holdo, their Chief Operating Officer, and various others whose names and faces were soon a blur.

“I’ve arranged for some clothes…” Leia said to her then trailed off when two more men arrived. 

Rey recognized Han Solo from articles about the family, but not the extremely tall man behind him. It suddenly felt like the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. 

“Leia,” Han said gruffly. 

“Thank you for coming,” she replied.

“Of course I came. Where is he?”

“Surgery.”

Rey watched the emotion play out on Ben’s father’s face, as hard as he tried to hide it. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Leia said with quiet sincerity. 

Han covered the distance between them slowly then wrapped his arms around his wife. His chin came to rest on top of her head as they held each other. Rey looked away and noticed that most of the others did too, not wanting to intrude on what was obviously a private moment. 

“This is Ben’s girlfriend, Rey,” Leia murmured, catching her attention again in the worst way. “The ER doctor said her quick thinking meant the blood loss wasn’t as bad as it could have been. And she called the ambulance that got him here so quickly.”

Han reached out his hand to her and Rey shook it. “I’m glad to meet you.”

“You too, Mr. Solo.”

“Han.”

Rey couldn’t bring herself to call him that and looked awkwardly around the room, realizing all eyes were on her again. She felt her face grow hot with shame. All she’d wanted was to stay at the hospital to find out how Ben was, and now she was stuck in a stupid lie she was too embarrassed to explain her way out of. To make matters worse, the adrenaline was wearing off, emotion was catching up with her, and she felt tears forming. Rey was not a crier and yet she felt like she was about to start sobbing.

Leia picked up on her distress and gathered her up in another warm hug, just as a harried young woman entered the room with an overnight bag slung over her shoulder.

“Perfect timing, Kay,” Leia said then turned back to Rey. “Here’s that change of clothes for you, dear, after you’ve had a nice hot shower.”

She did feel better after she’d cleaned up properly, even washing her greasy hair. Rey stood in the steamy bathroom – she had no idea hospitals even had private bathrooms this nice – and contemplated her reflection for a moment. She made a deal with herself. She’d keep up the pretense until she knew Ben was okay. Then she could just crawl back to her booth in the parking garage. She’d scared off his attackers, after all. She’d called for the paramedics and given him first aid. Rey didn’t think it was too much to ask to wait with his loved ones to find out if he would make it. 

Maybe they could even laugh about it once he was better. At least, that’s what she told herself. It could be a joke they shared when he passed by her window. ‘Remember that time you pretended to be my girlfriend and my parents actually believed it?’ he’d say with a wink, and she would laugh.

“Idiot,” Rey muttered to her hazy reflection in the bathroom mirror.

She looked at the neatly folded clothes that Leia had placed in her arms. The soft pants and matching sweater were not exactly her usual attire but it was better than dried blood. Rey’s eyes bugged out when she saw Hermès on the labels. She didn’t know how but they were a perfect fit, and so soft she wanted to cry again. She thought she probably would, if she saw what they cost. Rey pulled herself together and scraped up her still damp shoulder-length hair into a few clips. Before returning to the waiting room she stuffed her soiled clothes into her bag to deal with later. 

A platter of thick deli sandwiches had appeared and her stomach rumbled in response. No one paid her any attention, thankfully, as Leia was talking with her husband, Lando and another dark-haired man she hadn’t met yet, and the others were eating or looking at their phones. She wondered if it would be impolite to help herself – she hadn’t eaten since lunchtime and it was well past 10 P.M. 

“I recommend the Reuben,” Luke said after he appeared at Rey’s side. He gave her shoulder a gentle nudge towards the table when she still didn’t move.

“Oh. Thank you.” She made her way over there, trying not to look too eager. 

Luke followed her and watched as she selected the smallest sandwich on the platter. After hesitating for a moment she added a pickle as well. Rey heard him huff and he dropped another generously-sized sandwich onto her plate, then chose a turkey on rye. Finally he grabbed a bottle of green juice and motioned her over to some empty seats.

“Is there any word on Ben?” she asked.

“Eat,” Luke ordered. Once her mouth was full of corned beef he deigned to answer. “They’ve stopped the subdural bleed, but there’s still too much swelling to know more at this stage.”

Rey swallowed, not tasting much of anything anymore.

”These things take time. We need to be patient,” Luke went on. “He’s a tough kid. He’ll pull through. Eat.”

Rey went through the motions, grateful to have something in her stomach. 

“He’ll get a surprise seeing his old man here when he wakes up,” Luke said. 

She felt him looking at her but she concentrated on her plate and didn’t meet his eyes.

“I guess he told you all about that.”

“He doesn’t really talk about his family, not to me,” Rey murmured. It felt good not to lie about that small detail, at least.

Luke’s face settled into an inscrutable expression. “No, I suppose he wouldn’t.”

She was relieved when he didn’t question her further. Rey finished eating just as Leia motioned her over to where she stood with the dark haired man alone now. He looked weary while Leia was anything but. She had also changed clothes from her evening gown and had new energy judging by her sharp expression. 

“Rey, this is Poe Dameron, he runs our in-house legal division.” She turned her attention back to him. “I’m telling you, we need better security cameras in the parking garage. If Rey hadn’t been there they could have killed Ben.”

“There are security cameras,” Rey spoke up. “That’s how I saw what was happening.”

“Where were you?” Poe asked her when Leia looked confused.

Rey glanced between them. “In the booth... in the parking garage.”

Leia shook her head, her lips pursed. “I’m sorry. I thought you were with Ben. Why were you in a booth in the parking garage under our building?” 

“Because I work there.” Rey’s hands twisted the hem of the loaned designer sweater. 

“You work in the parking garage under our building.” Leia repeated it slowly, as if she was trying to understand the basic concept. “Ben’s girlfriend works in the parking garage under our building.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Han demanded from his seat a few feet away. 

“Nothing.” Leia looked swiftly at Rey. “Nothing, dear, of course. I’m just surprised. It’s very… what do they say? Woke? Ben always did like to keep me on my toes.”

Leia sat down next to her husband with an audible sigh.

“I’ve been studying business... and accounting,” Rey felt compelled to say, then wished she hadn’t.

She hoped her cheeks weren’t as pink as they felt, but they burned hotter when she saw that Poe was staring at her in a not entirely friendly way. She knew it was the perfect time to tell them the truth yet the obstinate part of her wanted to rub their snobbish faces in it a while longer. Was it really out of the realm of possibility that Ben would look twice at her? Sure, he was rich and handsome and could no doubt have anyone he wanted. Stranger things had happened. There was a whole rom-com subgenre dedicated to the trope, she wanted to argue.

Rey planted a fake smile on her face and backed away from them when it didn’t appear as if the conversation would continue. Neither Han nor Leia looked up so she turned and walked out of the room, not too quickly as to draw attention, but fast enough to get herself the hell out of there before she said something she regretted. 

The hospital corridor was surprisingly empty at that time of night and Rey wondered if they were in some special wing reserved for the wealthy. At least she could breathe a little better away from them all, and she found a secluded nook with a window to look out of. There wasn’t much more to see than inky blackness and the twinkling lights of the city. It had rained at some point, she didn’t know when. Rey took in long, even breaths, counting to five, before exhaling for the same length of time until she felt calmer.

“They can be a bit much.”

Any peace she felt was lost at the sudden sound of a male voice and she whirled around to find Poe standing a short distance from her. 

“Sneak up on me, why don’t you,” she snapped.

He held up his hands in an apologetic gesture. “I just wanted to check you were okay. I heard about what you did from the police. They said you hit one of the carjackers with a baseball bat.”

Rey gave him a half shrug. It somehow felt like a distant memory even though it had only happened a few hours ago.

“I guess you’re pretty tough,” he said.

“I guess so.”

“You’ve already given them a full statement?”

“Uh huh.”

Poe reached out and handed her a business card. “If they call you again. It’s better if you have legal counsel with you.”

“Why?”

“In case the one you injured decides to press charges. Assuming they find them.”

“Press charges against _ me _?” she spluttered. “He could do that?”

“Don’t worry, it’s just a bullshit defense lawyer tactic before they try and sue for damages. That’s why you call me, okay? Leia insists. We’ll look after it. Make sure it goes away.”

“As if this day couldn’t get any worse.” Rey pocketed the card then scrubbed her hands down her face. “Thank you,” she remembered to add.

Poe walked closer and leaned against the wall opposite her. He wore a suit and tie as if he’d come from the office, despite the late hour. He tilted his head back and stared at her again through hooded eyes. She recognized his appraising gaze as more clinical than unkind now, though it hardly made her feel better. 

“So, how long have you known Ben?” he asked.

“We met a year ago.” Rey chalked up one more truth against the lie.

“He never mentioned you.”

She scoffed. “What are you, best friends or something?”

“Yeah,” Poe replied. “We’ve known each other since we were kids. We practically grew up together.”

“Oh.” ‘Shit’, she added silently. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re not exactly his type.”

“Yeah, I get it,” Rey shot back. “That’s been made pretty clear tonight.”

Poe looked down at his feet for a moment. “Listen. I’m just going to say this once. I’m used to dealing with Ben’s shit. If it’s money he owes you, just tell me how much and I’ll get it to you.”

She frowned. “Money?”

“If you two have an arrangement and you’re waiting around to get paid, I’d rather you talk to me than his parents or uncle.”

“An arrangement? Do you think I’m a hooker or something?”

“You call yourself whatever you want, you’re a grown up. Like I said, I’ve dealt with this stuff for him before.”

Rey squared her shoulders. “I’m not a prostitute.”

Poe rubbed his forehead tiredly. “Fine. If it’s drugs just tell me. It’s late, I have work tomorrow.”

“I’m not his drug dealer either,” she said with mounting anger. “The only reason I’m here is to make sure Ben’s okay. I saw what that asshole did to him. I heard the sound his head made… I watched the color drain out of his face—”

Rey let out a frustrated breath when she felt emotional again, as the events from earlier that evening threatened to overwhelm her. She ignored Poe’s look of concern. The last thing she wanted was his sympathy.

“I just need to know he’ll be alright. I’m not after anything more. From any of you.” She raised her chin before walking away to return to the waiting room.

“Oh, and Poe?” Rey paused briefly to look back at him. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but fuck you.” 

Though she didn’t wait around to see it, Poe broke out in a bemused grin.

  



	2. An Inconvenient Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has to deal with the consequences of her lie about being Ben’s girlfriend, which turn out to be pretty… great? The only downside is Poe, a consistent presence who unknowingly serves to remind her that she could be found out at any moment, and what she stands to lose if she is.

Rey didn’t leave the hospital until 5 A.M., giving her just enough time to catch the train home in her borrowed clothes, change for work, and then get back into the city. She had managed a couple of hours sleep curled up on the waiting room chairs but it was hardly enough. She missed her stop when she dozed on the subway and had to double back to get to the garage. In the end she was 10 minutes late and Unkar Plutt, disinterested in any tales of her heroics that the parking attendants were buzzing about, threatened to fire her if it happened again.

It was an empty threat – she knew far too much about Plutt’s shady bookkeeping practices – but Rey dutifully said it wouldn’t and settled into her booth. Her bat wasn’t in its usual corner and she realized the police had taken it for evidence. With a sinking feeling she remembered Poe’s warning about possible charges and a lawsuit. She fished out his business card from her jacket pocket and added his details into her phone. Though he might be a judgmental asshole who thought she was after Ben’s money, he was the only lawyer she knew. He would be her first call if it was necessary.

When no one came to arrest her by mid-morning, Rey was feeling slightly less anxious but no less worried that there had been no update on Ben. When she’d left the hospital that morning he was in an induced coma in the ICU, and the doctors had finally convinced his parents there was no use in staying – they would be contacted as soon as there was any change. Leia had promised to call and Rey checked her cell every few minutes, hoping that one bar of reception was enough.

“I thought I might find you here,” came a growl of a voice at her window. She looked up to find a derisive looking Han Solo standing there. “Nice place.”

Rey glanced around apprehensively. “Er, thanks. Welcome to my office.”

“I like your vest. The fluorescent yellow really brings out your eyes.”

She bit back a smile before it faded, replaced by the settling of dread in her gut.

“Is there news on Ben?”

Han’s expression softened. “Nothing yet. We wanted to talk to you about the hospital upstairs. Can you take a break?”

“Um, I guess.” Rey grabbed her bag and ducked out of the booth, looking for one of the other attendants to take her place. Fortunately Plutt had gone to visit one of his other lots so she took her chance while she could. The last thing she did was shrug off her hi-viz vest and jogged to catch up with Han who was already striding towards the elevators.

Rey had worked beneath the building for years but had never once set foot inside. As they rode the shiny black elevator in silence to the 54th floor her ears popped and she felt a little dizzy. When the elevator doors finally opened at their destination Han rounded on her and pointed a finger at her chest.

“There’s nothing wrong with what you do for a living,” he said grimly. “Just remember that.”

Rey blinked in astonishment but couldn’t reply even if she had thought of something to say – he’d already turned and walked away, leaving her to follow. She shrugged off her jacket as she did, not needing its warmth in the climate controlled environment. He passed through the office at such a pace she barely had time to register the elegant interior before they reached another waiting area that led to closed double doors. Han didn’t hesitate to open them and Rey found herself inside a cavernous corner office. It had a huge desk, double lounge suite and arm chairs, and a board table that could seat at least 20. It was surrounded by floor to ceiling windows with city views that were jaw-dropping.

Inside, Leia stood with her assistant, Kay, who’d brought her the clothes – the same ones Rey needed to get dry cleaned so she could return them, because they probably weren’t the kind she could take to the laundromat along with everything else she owned. Poe Dameron was also there, looking no more refreshed after their long night at the hospital than she felt. Han crossed the room to help himself to a cup of coffee from the pot set up in the corner of the room, leaving her feeling abandoned and more than a little self conscious about her work clothes which were in stark contrast to the expensive business suits that everyone else wore.

“Rey, there you are,” Leia said and came over to kiss both of her cheeks. “I wasn’t sure you’d be in today after your terrible ordeal. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, really,” she replied, willing herself not to sound as awkward as she felt. “I was hoping there would be an update on Ben.”

“We’re going back to the hospital now, though there’s no change from this morning.” Leia patted her hand. “You should know they only allow immediate family in the ICU.”

Rey felt a wave of disappointment but nodded, hoping they would still call once there was any improvement.

“But I told them they wouldn’t see one more cent from our Foundation if they didn’t allow my son’s girlfriend to visit him. So you’re on the list,” Leia reassured her, then looked over her shoulder. “You too, Poe. We just need to limit our visits to a couple at a time. Perhaps you two could go at lunchtime.”

“Thank you, Ms. Organa, that’s very good of you...” Rey started, ignoring the suggestion of spending more time with the lawyer. She was more concerned about Plutt and the fact he could notice she was missing at any minute.

“Call me Leia, and don’t mention it. We’re in this together.”

Rey bit her lip and skipped that notion too, more guiltily. “I don’t think I’ll be able to get away at lunchtime, but after work… I’ll go tonight.”

“Hmm, yes, I want to talk to you about that. I really don’t like the idea of you working in that parking garage.” Leia made a face. “One that’s underground, no less. Now there’s been a violent assault. So I want you to come and work for me. For us.”

Rey’s eyes widened in surprise.

“She has a job,” Han piped up from one of the armchairs. “Maybe she doesn’t want a new one.”

“Nonsense. Why wouldn’t she want a nice office job? You don’t need to pick a fight with me on every decision, Han. This is something we can do for Rey, for someone who saved our son’s life less than 24 hours ago, in case you’d forgotten.” Leia turned back to her, undeterred. “We’re always looking for good people. You said something about having business and accounting degrees?”

“Er, I have a business administration diploma,” Rey clarified. “I’m still studying accounting. I don’t know that I’m qualified…”

Leia made a dismissive gesture. “Poe will find something, you sort it out with him. Kay! Call for the car. We should go.”

Leia fired off additional instructions to her assistant and some to Poe before she and Han left for the hospital. Rey kept her mouth shut and didn’t move from where she was even after everyone else walked out. Soon Poe was back and quirked an eyebrow at her.

“You coming?”

“What just happened?” she managed to say.

“You just got Leia’d.”

Rey shook her head. “I really don’t think she was serious, do you? She wouldn’t just offer me a job like that.”

“I think she was entirely serious. Why wouldn’t she be?”

“She doesn’t even know me. I could be a deranged psychopath.”

“_Are _ you a deranged psychopath?” he dead-panned and pinned her with a look.

“You know what I mean,” she replied with an exasperated breath.

“Do you have a resume?”

“Yes.” There wasn’t much in it, even after she’d padded out with her extra bookkeeping duties. Rey had been knocked back for enough office jobs to know that.

Poe was already absorbed in something on his phone as he answered. “Send it over to me. It’s my job to make sure you’re not a psychopath. Well, Rose and mine. She’s in HR. She’ll look after your contract and other paperwork.”

“Contract to do _ what_?”

He glanced back up at her. “Let’s see, shall we? Come on.”

Poe led her through a brisk tour of the office while summarizing the different arms of Alderaan Inc. They moved down through two floors until they reached his area where there were a number of open plan cubicles, offices and conference rooms, with staff busy at work.

“This is my core team. We look after contracts, lawsuits, deal negotiations and all the other fun stuff for the US divisions. Snap and Karė there are our lead litigators, Jessika, Sura and Iolo are contract law specialists…” Poe paused in the doorway of an office and pointed at one of the male lawyers, “and Finn here runs interference on all of it so I can be available for whatever Leia has me doing next, like babysitting new hires.”

All Rey could do was look through the glass at the younger man and smile an apology for the interruption. Poe continued into what was clearly his own office right next door, his desk a cluttered mess of papers and folders, some of which were stacked 10 high. He was busy scrolling through his phone and didn’t acknowledge her presence. Rey was feeling dizzy again, her mind a whirl of information combined with lack of sleep, and the gnawing, ever-present reminder that she was there under false pretences.

“Did you send me your resume yet?” he asked without looking up.

“Poe, I really don’t know about all this… I don’t think I should work here.”

He finally stopped what he was doing and rocked back in his leather chair. “Because of Ben? Don’t worry, we have a strict no fraternizing policy within departments. When he gets better you won’t be anywhere near him day to day.”

It wasn’t quite what Rey was worried about but it would do. “What if he doesn’t want me working here at all?”

“Why would he care?” Poe frowned at her, two deep lines forming between his eyes. “You work as a parking attendant, right? This would be a step up. Not to mention a great opportunity.”

‘Or a disaster,’ she was tempted to say.

“Come with me,” he said. Poe led her outside into the office space. “At the very least it’d be nice to have a view, wouldn’t it?”

He motioned to an empty cubicle at the end of a row. It stood beside a bank of windows that overlooked the expanse of the city. When she didn’t move he made another gesture indicating she should take a seat.

“Welcome to the Big League,” Poe said with more sincerity than she’d heard from him before. Then his phone pinged, he swore under his breath, and he walked away.

“Send me your resume!” he called over his shoulder.

zzzz

Rey spent the next couple of hours going through corporate onboarding material, covering everything from IT rules to the fraternization policy she wouldn’t have to worry about because she wasn’t actually dating Ben Solo. To get out of her real job she’d sent Plutt a text saying she was sick and had to leave, figuring one more lie couldn’t hurt. He’d threatened to fire her again if she didn’t turn up to work the next day which bought her some time, at least.

When Poe called her into his office he had her resume printed out in front of him.

“I guess you don’t mind killing trees here,” Rey said lightly.

“Huh?” he grunted.

“You have a lot of paper files.”

She grew increasingly nervous with each passing minute when he didn’t say anything. She knew she wasn’t qualified for much more than an entry level position but she was willing to work hard, if he gave her a chance—

“Here in Legal we have a large number of different projects running simultaneously,” he explained in between gulps of black coffee. “I’ll assign you to Finn primarily – he has a team of assistants and paralegals already but he can always use the extra help, especially with project work. It’ll be mostly administrative stuff to start, some archiving. He’ll fill you in. Sound okay?”

Rey remembered to close her mouth so she wasn’t gaping like a fish.

“Uh yes. That sounds great.” Especially compared to sitting in a damn parking booth all day, she thought. “So… I’ll be working here. In your department.”

“That okay with you?”

Given their interaction the previous evening, including how she’d cussed at him, Rey was bewildered that he’d have her anywhere near him. But then, just about everything was bewildering about her current situation.

“I don’t know anything about the law, except what I’ve seen on TV,” she tried with a little levity again. “I guess I assumed I’d be making the coffee and getting lunches or something.”

“I can get my own coffee.” Poe’s expression darkened as he stared at her. “You have higher aspirations than lunches and coffee, I hope.”

As her nostrils flared, Rey reminded herself that retorting with a smart ass remark probably wasn’t the best way to go. Her career aspirations were well honed and lofty, but they were her own. She wasn’t about to share them with him.

“Of course. I’m grateful for the opportunity,” Rey replied evenly.

“Knock, knock!”

They both looked up at the young woman at his door.

“This is Rose, she has your paperwork,” Poe said, distracted once more. “Rose, Rey.”

“Nice to meet you,” Rose said as she shook her hand. “Shall we?”

She indicated they should leave just as Poe took a call. They settled in at Rey’s new desk and Rose laid out her contract for her to read and sign.

“It’s pretty standard stuff, but take your time.”

Rey dutifully read through everything, growing more incredulous when she came to the employee benefits – vacation and sick leave, full health insurance, a retirement plan, even student loan contributions. There was a profit sharing and bonus structure, and then she got to the part about her salary.

“Ah, Rose, I think there’s been a mistake.” Rey chewed her lip as she pointed to the number on the page.

Rose lowered her voice and leant in closer. “That’s the standard starting salary. Do you need me to talk to Poe about getting it increased? He told me, you know, who you are...”

“What? No!” Rey was horrified. “I didn’t think it would be this much. I definitely don’t want any special treatment.”

“Oh good,” Rose said with a sigh of relief. “That could have been a little awkward.”

Rey felt queasy. “God, does everyone know?”

“About you and Ben? No, don’t worry. Poe made it very clear he didn’t want anyone knowing about that.”

“Oh. I’m glad.” Rey fake-smiled again, something she was getting good at.

She was relieved that her pretend private life wasn’t common knowledge, but that it had been at Poe’s behest still rankled. She couldn’t help it. She decided she’d worry about his motives later and signed the contract. Rey didn’t much care in that moment if there were false pretences or not. It was an incredible opportunity to work in a huge organization run by a brilliant CEO where she had a chance to earn an actual living wage, not to mention all the other incredible benefits that went with it. She was determined to prove to Leia that regardless of how she got there, she could be a real asset to the company.

“You ready?” Poe asked when he suddenly appeared at her desk.

“Ready for what?”

“It’s lunchtime. We’re going to the hospital.”

“Oh. Right.” Rey glanced at Rose who gave her a sympathetic smile, as any excitement she had been feeling about her new job rapidly dissipated.

zzzz

“If anyone asks, you’re helping me out with a project,” Poe said as they sat in traffic in the back of the company town car. “That’s why you came with me.”

“Uh huh.” Rey stared out of the window so she didn’t have to look at him.

“It’ll make things easier if we ever have to go to the hospital at the same time. Visiting hours are pretty strict.”

“It’s fine, I get it.”

The car fell silent for less than 10 seconds before he was talking again.

“I just think it would be better than, you know, watercooler gossip. It can be pretty rife. I told Leia she should play it cool around the office if you’re going to work there, for appearances’ sake.”

Rey finally turned and glared at him, unable to suppress her temper any longer. “And let me guess, I shouldn’t tell anyone I worked in the parking garage downstairs either. For appearances’ sake.”

Poe shifted in his seat to look at her properly. “What’s with you?”

“Nothing, I’m just trying to get straight who I’m supposed to be so I’m deemed worthy enough for all of you.”

He looked genuinely surprised by her reaction. “I don’t care that you worked in the parking garage.”

“Right,” she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “That’s _ not _the reason you think I’m not Ben’s type.”

“Actually I was referring to the fact… never mind,” Poe replied with a shake of his head. “The point of keeping it quiet at the office is so you don’t catch shit for getting a job there because of who you’re dating.”

Rey pressed her lips together and dialed back her simmering resentment. “Oh.”

“Yeah. ‘Oh’.”

“I assumed it was because you thought I wasn’t good enough for him.”

“Did I say that?”

“No, but you implied it,” she groused, not about to let him off the hook. “Last night when you called me a drug dealing hooker.”

Poe let out a breathy laugh and scrubbed his hand over his mouth. “I don’t think I actually called you that.”

“You know what I mean.”

A small smile played on his lips as they locked eyes in a stare-off for a few seconds, before Poe broke and looked away. After he’d given it some thought he turned back and smiled at her, a proper one that reached his brown eyes and brightened his whole face, and Rey felt her own mood lift.

“Can we try this again?” he said. “We’re working together now. How about you and I pretend you’re not dating my best friend who’s in a coma?”

It was music to her ears. If Poe could be one less person to worry about when it came to her lie, Rey was all for it. She quickly stuck out her hand and they shook on it. “Deal.”

“When he wakes up, which I’m sure he will, we can deal with the reality of that then.”

Rey nodded less enthusiastically at that idea, and resumed looking out of the window.

They arrived at the hospital to find Ben’s condition had not changed. He was still in an induced coma with brain swelling, his prognosis no worse or better. Leia and Han were leaving to take a break and get something to eat. Rey and Poe were allowed into his private room within the ICU.

“Jesus,” Poe murmured.

They stood by the visitor chairs at Ben’s bedside but neither of them sat down. What they could see of Ben that wasn’t bandaged or covered in tubes and tape was swollen and bruised where his jaw had been punched, blackening both his eyes. His neck was in a brace and he was attached to a ventilator that was breathing for him, something Rey wasn’t prepared for.

“Hey, buddy,” Poe said hesitantly. “Well... you look like shit.”

His attempt at levity fell flat but she offered him a weak smile anyway.

“Look who’s here.” Poe gestured her forward with a nod of encouragement.

Rey, feeling utterly uncomfortable like the imposter she was, touched her hand to Ben’s arm and took some solace in the fact that his skin was warm, and that he was alive.

“It’s me,” she whispered. ‘Your fake girlfriend, the one who’s been fooling your family and friends,’ her traitorous subconscious added.

“Ignore Poe. You don’t look so bad,” she said louder this time.

Behind her, Poe cleared his throat. “I’m going to step outside. Give you two some privacy.”

“You don’t have to go,” said Rey, panicked, but he just shook his head and slipped out of the glass sliding door.

She withdrew her hand because her palms were sweaty, then tried a few deep breaths, the type that were supposed to keep her centered and calm. Rey told herself not to be a coward and dragged one of the chairs closer so she could sit at Ben’s side. After studying the different machines he was hooked up to, her gaze finally settled on his face.

“I guess I should probably start by introducing myself. You probably don’t remember it because we met over a year ago but my name is Rey. I’m the one in the parking booth you pass by most days. Yesterday you stopped and said ‘Happy Holidays’. That was a pretty good day for me. Then it kinda went to shit with the whole carjacking thing, and you almost getting killed. I tried to stop them – that was me with the baseball bat. I don’t know… Maybe I just made things worse. Maybe if I’d done nothing you wouldn’t have fought back and that guy wouldn’t have hit you and you wouldn’t be in here.

“Not that I’m blaming you! I hate victim blaming. I just… I made a stupid mistake and now it’s gotten a bit out of hand. I don’t exactly know how but your mother gave me a job at your company. It’s pretty amazing, considering where I was. And the thing is, I think I could be really good at it. I studied business, and this is the kind of break I’ve been waiting for. There’s this one problem… it’s predicated on a lie. And that lie is that… I’m your girlfriend.

“Crazy, right? I promise, I’m not a stalker. I don’t have pictures of you all over my wall or a lock of your hair under my pillow. It was just a dumb thing I used to think about sometimes, probably because the idea of being your girlfriend compared to my real life is about as different as you can get. It, uh, seemed like a pretty harmless fantasy. Then I went and said it out loud and here we are! As soon as you wake up and the truth comes out they’ll probably kick me out. But I don’t know, maybe if I can show them that I’m capable of doing the job first… Nevermind, it’s stupid. Ignore me.”

Rey shifted in her chair and stared at her fingers that were twisting in her lap. She smiled grimly and looked up at him again.

“I like your parents, and your uncle Luke. Your friend Poe is a bit of a jerk. I suppose he’s trying to look out for you. I think the only reason he has me working in his team is so he can keep an eye on me. I meant what I said, though. I don’t want anything from them. I swear I had no idea she’d offer me a job like that. I was just trying to find out if you were okay, that was the only reason I said what I did to the police.

“Anyway. That’s me… Rey. Your pretend girlfriend. Oh, and full disclosure, I did call 911 and got your blood all over my favorite sweater and jeans so when you wake up if you could _ not _ get me arrested or anything like that, I’d really appreciate it. Thank you.”

Rey reached out and covered Ben’s hand gently with her own. She didn’t say anything more until Poe came back in followed by a nurse.

“They need to run some checks,” he said, motioning to the door.

Rey didn’t need to be told twice and followed him outside.

“You okay?” he asked somberly.

“Yeah.” She found she did feel surprisingly better having confessed to Ben, despite the obvious lack of consequences. Rey would take the relief it brought her, no matter how short lived it was. With everything that was going on she needed the break.

“Good. Great,” replied Poe. “They said the fact he hasn’t gotten any worse is actually a positive sign.”

“Uh huh.”

He looked as if he was trying to think of something else reassuring to say. “Yep. It’s, uh, it’s good. And you’re okay?”

“Are _ you _alright?” Rey asked, though she didn’t have to know him well to see that he wasn’t. Ben’s appearance had been confronting enough for her, but Poe was his best friend. She felt a pang of empathy for him, and Han and Leia too who’d been there all morning.

“Yeah, I’m not a big fan of hospital rooms,” was all he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “We should get back to the office. Unless you want to stay.”

“No, it’s fine. I said everything I wanted to say to him.”

“Good. We’ll be allowed back in tonight.”

Rey nodded, though she felt as unenthused by the prospect as Poe looked. She wasn’t sure what else she was supposed to do for Ben in his current condition, and didn’t much like the idea of spending too much time in that room with machines that beeped and a ventilator that hissed with every breath it forced into his lungs. She recognized that’s what girlfriends did, however, and now she had to play the part.

“Let’s go,” Poe prompted when she was lost in the thought a little too long.

zzzz

She spent the rest of the afternoon finishing her onboarding sessions and spending time with Finn going through the basics of the administrative work he wanted her to start with. Rey was relieved that, unlike the head of Legal, Finn was far more laid back and friendly, and they immediately had an easy rapport. She got the impression he knew nothing of her supposed relationship with Ben which suited Rey just fine. She wanted to be there on her merits, not through any pretense of a connection or obligation from Leia.

She was already working through her first stack of review files when Poe returned to her desk.

“Hey. You going to quit any time soon?”

Rey was startled by the question for a moment until she looked out of the window and saw that it was fully dark. A quick glance at her watch showed that it was past 7 P.M., and she realized he only meant for the day.

“Yeah, I guess so.” She straightened up her desk and logged off her computer, while he just stood there. “Did you need something?”

“No, I just thought you might want a ride to the hospital again.”

“I can get there myself,” Rey said, unable to stop the defensive tone from creeping into her voice. It felt like he was monitoring her to make sure she would actually go.

“I know. I’m going too. It seems stupid to—”

Rey’s phone started ringing and she murmured that it was Leia. She suddenly had a terrible feeling and saw the same worry mirrored in Poe’s face as she brought her cell up to her ear. In the end it was only an invitation to come to dinner that evening, something she tried to get out of by saying she was going to visit Ben but Leia said they would wait to eat until she got there. Rey was quickly learning that there was little point in arguing with Leia Organa and she agreed to go.

Poe gave her an understanding look when she filled him in, and offered to drop her off at the family townhouse after the hospital. Seconds later when his phone pinged with a message his shoulders dropped in similar defeat.

“Looks like we’re both going to dinner. I’ve been summoned as well.”

Rey recalled that Poe said he and Ben had practically grown up together, and she wondered about his familial connection with Leia which seemed to go beyond boss and employee. She was also curious about Han and the insinuation that there had been some sort of estrangement in the family, and he’d been gone for some time. She knew it was none of her business though she couldn’t help but be curious about Ben’s family, especially as she was supposed to know about such things as his girlfriend. She felt decidedly ill-informed, and here she was about to have dinner at the family home with those closest to him.

Their visit to the ICU was cut short again by the medical staff, though neither of them had much to say to Ben. Poe talked about what was happening at work which was hardly thrilling stuff but it filled the silence. Rey let him do most of the talking while she held Ben’s hand.

Soon after they arrived for dinner with the Solos, and Luke who was also there. The only other guest was the incredibly tall man, Han’s friend whom they called Chewie for some inexplicable reason, Rey discovered. The townhouse was a beautiful five-story brownstone that took her breath away with its carefully curated elegance that was straight out of a magazine. She knew the family was obscenely wealthy, that was a given, but she had never seen that kind of affluence up close. She was afraid to touch anything for fear of breaking some priceless object, or lean against the silk cushions on the sofa in case she creased them. Poe seemed to have no such qualms, and lounged next to her drinking a pre-dinner scotch and arguing about football with Han as if he were born to it too.

Fantasies aside, Rey knew such a lifestyle was not for her. She could never get used to being waited on by staff like they were in the formal dining room, or eating the rich food that came with each course. Fortunately Leia and Poe were focused on their work discussion with the odd interjection by Han. There seemed to be an unspoken rule that they wouldn’t talk about Ben, not when there was nothing new to say about his condition or any arrests by the police. Rey felt all but forgotten until Luke noticed her unease and gave her a reassuring nod.

After dinner while they kept talking he offered to give her a tour of the house. It was evidently little more than an excuse to get her away from the others and she was grateful. Rey lingered by the framed photographs that lined one hallway, spying Ben at various ages with his parents in some of them, and others of Leia alone with politicians and dignitaries. It was a blurring of family and business that she had no frame of reference for on either front. What was clear to her, and no doubt to everyone else present, was that she was woefully out of place.

“Are you impressed yet?” Luke asked as he handed her her jacket. Without waiting for a reply he told her to come with him.

They ended up outside on an expansive balcony where Luke lit up a pipe and puffed away for a while without questioning her for a solid ten minutes.

“I feel like a fraud,” Rey admitted, unable to stay silent any longer. She knew if she weren’t such a coward she’d tell the truth and say she _ was _a fraud when it came to Ben.

“I understand that better than most,” Luke said. “My sister was raised like this. I wasn’t.”

Rey looked at him, wondering if he was going to share more but he didn’t, other than to say it was a story from a long time ago.

“All I can tell you is don’t get sucked in by the trappings,” he mused. “They’re just things at the end of the day.”

“Pretty nice things,” she countered, though she understood perfectly what he was saying.

“I know it’s easy for a rich old bastard like me to say it, but it’s true. Money doesn’t buy you happiness. Certainly it buys a pretty good approximation of it, for a while. But you have to work for the things that sustain you.” Luke sucked on his pipe as he contemplated her. “I’m not sure my nephew shares my view. Take away his money and his cars and his clothes… I wonder. I wonder if he knows what truly matters.”

Rey avoided his gaze, instead thinking how she could steer the conversation to something less problematic like the weather. It was promising to be a white Christmas…

“Do you know, Rey?”

“What’s that now?” she replied uncertainly.

“What really matters is if he’s good for you,” Luke supplied for her. “So, is he good for you, Rey?”

Astounded to be even asked the question, she didn’t answer straight away while she formulated a suitable reply. It was becoming a challenge – how to craft a believable response that didn’t dig herself deeper into the lie. Fortunately, she was saved from the strange conversation when Leia appeared at the doorway and called them inside, admonishing her brother for keeping Rey out in the cold.

“How did you go at the office this afternoon?” Leia asked, leading her away from Luke and into yet another lounge area tucked away at the back of that level. 

Rey was reeling a little and took a moment to shift gears.

“Great, thank you, Leia. I wanted to say how grateful I am for the opportunity—”

Leia dismissed it as if it were nothing as they sat down on a plush couch. She pressed a button on a remote and a wall mounted fireplace lit up, though they hardly needed the extra warmth. Rey realized it was for ambiance, because that’s what rich people had, while her radiator barely gave off enough heat to melt an ice cube. 

“I’m sure you’ll fit in wonderfully. The fact that Poe kept you for his own team speaks volumes.”

Rey still didn’t quite trust Poe’s reasoning for offering her the spot within a stone’s throw of his office. If anyone wasn’t going to fully buy the girlfriend lie, she had no doubt it would be him. But she couldn’t say anything to Leia as she spoke fondly of Ben’s recent work, after his years learning the business in the company’s overseas branches. She was clearly proud of the way he was running his division and its financial results, as if nepotism had paid no part in his meteoric rise.

“It feels like I just got him back, and now he could be taken away,” Leia said mistily after a while. “Having you here is a great comfort to me, Rey. Ben has always been so against settling down. I was beginning to think it would never happen.”

Rey felt a wave of panic. “Oh, that’s not… We’re not—”

“Don’t worry, I’m not counting my chickens. The sheer fact that he has a girlfriend is enough for me. For now.” Leia wiped at her eyes as Poe walked into the room. “Although I know I’m not allowed to mention that when we’re at work. I have been duly chastised.”

“You were the one who always talked about the importance of discretion,” Poe said and offered her a gentle smile as he bent to kiss her cheek. “I’m heading home. Thank you for dinner.”

“I am the soul of discretion,” Leia replied, her lips pursed in mock annoyance.

“I should really go too,” Rey said, using the opportunity of Poe leaving to escape before she buried herself any deeper. “Early start at work tomorrow.”

“You see, I knew I was right about this one. Brains, beauty, and a strong work ethic,” Leia said as she rose to walk them to the door. “And good taste in men.”

While Rey bid her farewells to the others, Leia called for their car to drive her home and wouldn’t listen to her protests that she could take the train.

“Stop arguing and enjoy the ride,” Poe murmured in her ear as he shrugged on his coat, which caused her cheeks to color in annoyance.

Poe said he would walk to his place which wasn’t far, and Rey was quietly glad she wouldn’t have to share the journey with him. She was gladder still when she let herself relax into the heated leather seats and, despite not wishing to give Poe credit for being right about something, she did enjoy the luxurious ride.

Though nothing was certain, and it could all come crashing down when Ben regained consciousness, in that moment she didn’t let herself worry. Rey sat back and watched the city go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forget absence, sometimes a little proximity makes the heart grow fonder. 😉


	3. Shifting Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets drawn deeper into her lie, against her better judgment and instincts, and finds herself growing closer to the people her fake boyfriend's life. Especially his best friend.

After three days of calling in sick and Unkar Plutt not following through with his threat to fire her, Rey finally quit her parking garage job via text message. She didn’t provide an explanation, figuring Plutt wouldn’t care what it was, and wasn’t surprised when a stream of messages and missed calls buzzed on her phone in rapid succession. Finn gave her a look across the conference table where a group of them were working.

“You need to get that?”

“No, it’s fine. Those telemarketers can be persistent,” Rey said with a blush and switched her phone off completely so she could concentrate on what she was doing.

She was relieved to have severed one connection to her old life. At the same time it scared her to think that she had nothing to go back to if everything went to hell when Ben regained consciousness. It did not feel good to wish he remained in a coma just a while longer so she could prove herself in her new role, but increasingly Rey found herself thinking it. His condition was the same, the doctors could provide no indication when he might wake up, so it was a waiting game. She wanted to see him recover, but she also wanted to keep her job and not be exposed as a liar. It was a disconcerting line she was learning to live with.

That aside, Rey loved her new job. She finally knew what it was like to work at something she enjoyed with people she liked and had fun with. Finn was by far her favorite thanks to their shared sense of humor, but everyone else had been welcoming, from the support staff to the lawyers in the legal department. Rey appreciated the fact that right from the outset she was treated like one of the team. Finn gave her piles of work and left her to it, trusting her abilities and that she would ask for guidance if she needed it. 

She didn’t see much of Poe around the office. Rey guessed he was working directly with Leia, and when he was there he was usually in meetings or on calls. She was relieved that she hadn’t needed him to help with the police, at least not yet. While Ben’s burnt out shell of a car had been found, the carjackers had not, and Rey was thankful to be safe from the threat of an assault charge, even if justice hadn’t been served.

That wasn’t to say she didn’t miss her baseball bat, especially when Unkar Plutt’s threatening messages continued into the next day. As she left her apartment on Saturday morning to meet Leia at the hospital, she contemplated buying one to have at home in case he sent around some of his goons to threaten her. She did know a little too much about his accounts for comfort.

Rey arrived at the hospital late and out of breath after a train malfunction meant her half-hour commute was nearly double that. However, what she thought was an unavoidable coffee date with her fake boyfriend’s mother and new boss turned out to be a less intimate gathering that Lando and Poe were to invited to as well, along with Leia’s assistant. The woman in question did not seem to notice her tardiness, and they waited while Rey took her turn visiting Ben and continued what was clearly a work meeting in the family area. It was evident that working at that level for Leia Organa was a lifestyle rather than a job, and Rey understood why Poe looked perpetually tired.

Both men were outside taking calls when Rey returned to the waiting area and Leia smiled at her as she sat down.

“He’s looking better, don’t you think, now he’s off the ventilator.”

“He does,” Rey confirmed. 

She was also much more comfortable visiting him now his visible wounds were healing. Ben had been moved from the ICU to a private room, which was more homely. It no doubt cost a fortune, too, with a dedicated team of doctors and nurses the hospital provided along with the world renowned neurologist Leia had flown in from the other side of the country to consult on his case. Rey didn’t blame her for wanting the best for her son, but it was a stark reminder that up until her recent employment with Alderaan Inc. she hadn’t even had basic health coverage. And that Ben’s care was the next level only afforded to the wealthy elite that she would never have access to.

The last thing Rey wanted was to feel resentful, not when Leia, Han and Luke had been so kind to her in the preceding week. It was always a little awkward when they left her alone with Ben, being respectful of the fake couple, but it did make things easier when she sat and spoke to him. She still found it strange talking to him as if she knew him, but in some ways it was freeing as well. He was the only one who knew her secret, the only one with whom she could share her guilty conscience. Rey knew it was ridiculous, but her closest confidante was a coma patient.

“He’s doing well,” Leia said more to herself, the strain evident even as she held herself together stoically – almost regally – like she always did. 

Rey gave her a reassuring nod. “I’m sorry I was so late.”

“Oh, we had plenty to be getting on with, don’t worry. I know how far you have to come to get here.” 

“It’s not so bad,” Rey murmured, not wishing to be an object of pity. She’d already refused the persistent offer of a car service to take her to and from the hospital, mainly to avoid any in depth inquiry into where she lived. Rey thought she was getting pretty good at maintaining a facade on neutral ground like the hospital or the office, but the idea of Leia turning up at her basement apartment was too much.

Leia patted her arm just as Poe returned and gave her a thumbs up about whatever business deal he’d been sorting out for her.

“All done,” he said and tucked his phone in his pocket. “I’ll drop by Ben’s place then head into the office. I can get the amended paperwork over to you at the townhouse tonight.”

Leia looked at Rey beside her then back up at Poe. “Take Rey with you.”

Poe’s brow furrowed in response. “I don’t need any help, I can pull this together myself.”

“I don’t mean that.” She turned in her seat to face Rey, her eyes sharp. “Ben’s apartment, you should stay there. It’s close to the office and the hospital. You wouldn’t have to catch that awful train all that way.”

“Oh, no,” Rey stammered and withdrew from her side. “No. I couldn’t do that, Leia.”

“Why not?”

“Because I have my own apartment—”

“It’s so far away.”

“It’s really okay, and I’m used—” Rey argued before she was cut off again.

“Didn’t you and Ben ever discuss moving in together?”

“Definitely not.” 

Leia huffed a breath. “Why am I not surprised? My son has never been good with commitment. But I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. Besides, you’d be doing me a favor if you stayed there.”

“How’s that?” Rey asked, not believing her.

“Someone has to keep an eye on the place while he’s in here. And you can collect his mail.”

“I already said I’d do it,” Poe interjected.

“You have enough to do,” Leia retorted. “It seems like a perfectly sensible idea to me. Please, Rey?”

She was at a complete loss as to how to reply, and Poe offered no help when she looked to him for assistance. So little more than 20 minutes later Rey found herself standing in Ben Solo’s penthouse apartment with him, still trying to come to terms with another twist her life had taken thanks to Leia Organa. She was barely listening as Poe set out the various keys and codes for the building amenities on the kitchen bench. She stood in front of the vast windows that provided water and city views, wanting to pinch herself in case it was all a dream.

There wasn’t an over abundance of furniture expansive living and dining space, in fact it was downright spartan – all hard lines and clean surfaces, and undeniably masculine. Every piece of decor appeared to be expertly selected and positioned, even the perfectly decorated if out of place Christmas tree in the corner. It wasn’t exactly warm and inviting, but compared to her apartment it was a palace. To be able to stay in such a place really was a holiday miracle.

Poe was talking about how someone came to clean twice a week when he stopped and walked over to her. “Are you listening?”

“Um, yeah. Sure.” Rey tried her best to mask her amazement. When she turned to face him Poe was staring at her, arms crossed over his chest, which immediately made her wary. “What?”

“You’ve never been here before, have you?” 

Rey’s face felt like it was beet red when she met Poe’s dark eyes after avoiding them for as long as possible. She had played along well enough up until that point, or so she thought. Sure, she’d almost walked past the entrance to the building when they arrived and he called it to her attention, but that could be explained away by being distracted. She’d greeted the doorman by name as if she knew him, after a quick check of his nametag, and walked confidently to the elevator bank which fortunately was exactly where she guessed it would be. Poe was the one with the swipe and the key to get in, so it wasn’t until they’d made it to Ben’s penthouse that she faltered. Rey simply wasn’t prepared for how incredible it was, and now it was all going to come out.

“I…” She desperately tried to think of an excuse but, cornered finally, her mind went blank. And worse, she felt like she was going to throw up.

“I knew it.” Poe’s expression darkened and he took a step towards her. 

‘Motherfucking shit,’ was her internal mantra, and her instinct was to run. Or vomit first, then run. 

“I was hoping we could avoid having this conversation,” he said. “But it’s clear to me now what’s going on here.”

“Poe—”

He held up a hand. “Listen, Rey… Ben can be a real dick. Don’t take it personally.”

She blinked at him. “Huh?”

Poe looked no less annoyed. “I love the guy, but he’s a fucking asshole. He has this thing about his own space, always has. He never liked sharing it with anyone. I hardly come here either, except to watch a game sometimes. It’s just the way he is.” 

“No, I—” Rey stared longingly at the door over his shoulder. It was wrong and she knew it, and Poe blaming Ben just made it worse. “This was a mistake, I shouldn’t be here.”

“Yes, you should. If for no other reason than Leia wants it that way.” Poe reached out to give her arm a nudge when she couldn’t even look at him. “Besides, there’s not much he can do about it right now. You may as well check the place out. Yeah?”

He gestured towards the hallway. It was another perfect opportunity to come clean yet she swallowed the words and followed him mechanically while he gave her a tour. There was a home office that looked like it got little use, a bathroom and separate powder room. The master bedroom and bathroom were huge with an adjoining walk-in closet. The bedroom was dark and decorated in moody grays and black, all framed by more spectacular views. The bed itself was so ridiculously large it could easily fit four people. She wondered vaguely if it had, for all the talk of Ben hating having people over. 

“Well?” Poe prompted as she stood in the middle of the bedroom and surveyed her surroundings. “What do you think?”

“It’s very… somber.”

He smothered a smile. “I meant about staying here.”

Rey shook her head weakly. “Ben wouldn’t like it.”

Poe shrugged. “Eh, don’t worry about him. He’ll get over it.”

She thought about her own place, and the very real threat that Plutt’s henchmen might pose if they came looking for her. Staying at Ben’s apartment until he got better could be the perfect solution, if she could just silence the pervasive guilt that gnawed at her gut. Rey tried to convince herself it wasn’t taking advantage of Leia’s good will, or using Ben, even though she knew better. 

“You really would be helping me out,” Poe said generously. “Leia already has me working nights and weekends. Adding apartment caretaker isn’t on my list of priorities right now.”

Rey’s smile was automatic and sincere. Even if it wasn’t true she grabbed onto the excuse like a lifeline and ignored her better instincts. “I mean, if it’ll save you going out of your way.”

“Good. In that case I’ll go to the office and leave you to settle in. All the details are on the counter. Do you need help with your stuff?”

“No, I’m okay. I travel pretty light.” 

She trailed him out to the living room where Poe pulled his coat on over his suit pants and woolen sweater. Rey suspected ditching the jacket and tie was as casual as he got.

“Are you sure I can’t help with whatever you’re doing for Leia?” she asked.

“Nah. Enjoy your weekend. One of us should.” He gave her a rueful smile as he wrapped a scarf around his neck. “And enjoy the apartment. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Thanks.” She followed him to the door. “Poe? Thank you. I mean it.”

What Rey really wanted to do was apologize for lying to him, to all of them, but she couldn’t. 

“It’s no big deal,” he said with a shrug. “Enjoy snooping around.” 

zzzz

Rey wasted no time in returning home to pack up her clothes and other personal items she’d need for an unknown length of time. She didn’t have a suitcase so she put everything into whatever bags she could find and splurged on a rideshare back to Ben’s apartment. The doorman, who Poe had notified about her staying there, cheerfully helped with her belongings and welcomed her to the building. 

She unpacked the few perishable groceries and other food she brought with her, noting Ben had little in his fridge except for vitamin water and some foreign beer. It was clear he didn’t cook or entertain much, though she couldn’t understand why. The apartment was certainly set up for it, from its large stone dining table to the modular couch that could seat at least eight in front of the massive TV. There were cupboards full of glasses and tableware, a fully stocked wine fridge, and every kitchen appliance she could ever dream of owning, yet they all looked pristine. Even the Christmas tree looked like it was ordered from a brochure. Rey guessed it probably was, and likely not by Ben himself – it looked a little too much like the decorations around the office at Alderaan Inc. There were no photos on display, just striking modern art that was no doubt worth a fortune. Overall the apartment felt more like a hotel room than someone’s home. She wasn’t one to judge and was still in a state of disbelief that she got to stay there, however temporarily. 

Rey went exploring in more depth without intending to snoop too much, no matter what Poe said. It was the little things that amazed her the most, things she doubted someone like Ben would pay attention to let alone get enjoyment out of, like there being an in-unit washer and dryer which meant no trips to the laundromat. Then there were the luxurious things like Ben’s digitally controlled steam shower with massage jets that she decided to try out as soon as she figured out how to turn it on. Afterwards, when her skin was pink and her muscles were relaxed, she found a thick black bathrobe on a hook and slipped it on. Rey took a deep breath, realizing this was what Ben Solo smelled like. Then she put it back, knowing that was too creepy, even for her. 

She changed into fresh clothes and continued poking around in the bathroom cabinets. Aside from an impressive collection of facial moisturizers and serums which she sniffed and sampled, she also found a drawer with a handful of pill bottles. Rey stopped reading the labels after the first few, knowing she was crossing a line, and pretended she didn’t see the other small baggies of colored pills at the back. 

Instead she went into the bedroom and sat on Ben’s oversized bed, careful to avoid looking in the bedside drawers even though she was highly curious about their contents. The comforter was soft and inviting, prompting Rey slipped between the crisp sheets and snuggled against the feather pillows. She immediately sank into the most comfortable bed she’d ever laid in her life. She felt like she was cocooned in a cloud. It even smelled amazing.

She had no intention of falling asleep but the next thing she knew it was dark. Rey sat up rubbing her eyes to the sound of a distant buzzing and realized it was her phone. She ran for the bathroom where she’d left it.

“Hello?” she said groggily.

“Uh, you okay there?” Poe replied. “You sound out of breath.”

“No, I… I’m fine.”

“I was just calling to check you were settling in okay.”

Rey turned on the bathroom lights and squinted against the intrusion. She checked herself in the mirror and smoothed down her messy bed hair. 

“I fell asleep,” she admitted.

“Making yourself at home, then.”

“I guess so.”

“Good. He deserves it.”

Rey smiled, but it died on her lips when she caught her reflection and she remembered.

“Don’t tell him I said that,” said Poe. “Or, you know, called him a fucking asshole. He can be a sensitive fucking asshole.”

She wandered into the bedroom and stood by the window to take in the evening view. “Just to confirm, he’s your best friend, right?”

“Yep. Like brothers.”

“Got it.”

There was silence for a few seconds before Poe spoke again quietly.

“I miss him.”

Rey felt a now familiar tug of guilt. “I know.”

There was a pause again and then she heard Poe clear his throat. 

“I’ll see you at work Monday.”

“Bye.”

Rey looked around the darkened bedroom in the penthouse she had no business being in and decided to go to the hospital. It might be selfish but if visiting Ben brought her some absolution, she’d take it.

zzzz

Living at Ben’s apartment made everything easier, Rey couldn’t deny it. Her commute to work was so quick on the subway, she had no idea why he had driven his car each day. She spent the time she saved working out in the building’s gym or swimming laps in the heated pool, simply because she could. It was indulgent to pick up a $15 designer salad for dinner from the fancy market nearby yet she could do that, too. She set a place for herself at the dining table and even poured herself a glass of wine, something else she never usually bought, but Rey had received her first paycheck and that alone warranted a celebration.

Each morning she tidied up after herself, made Ben’s bed, even wiped down the shower, so the place was pristine. Poe had said something about a cleaning service but she was too embarrassed to clarify the details and left the place as if she wasn’t living there, just in case someone came that day. She kept all of her clothes packed in the bags she brought them in. It meant she could get out of there at a moment’s notice if she had to, which was always a distinct possibility.

With each passing day, however, she grew closer to the family. She saw Han and Leia almost every lunch break at the hospital, sometimes with Poe to accompany her and other times alone. There were always fresh bunches of flowers that friends and well-wishers had sent, or fruit and muffin baskets that Leia tutted about and sent back to the office with Rey. The gifts of food weren’t exactly of much use to a comatose patient so she and her colleagues in the Legal department benefited from them.

They were especially welcome at night when she chose to stay back late and work, keeping long hours while she learned the ropes. Finn made it clear he didn’t expect it of her, and she knew the other assistants didn’t do the same. But she had never shied away from hard work and it was important to her to get up to speed as quickly as possible, and impress Finn with her efforts at the same time.

She was the only one to volunteer to stay back to help finalize a large contract in her second week on the job, which was no sacrifice when she’d only be going back to Ben’s empty apartment. The others had families and dates and Christmas drinks to go to, leaving Finn to check the legal work and Rey to take care of any admin after they all left for the day.

“Traitors,” Finn grumbled. “As if they’re the only ones who had plans tonight.”

“Muffin?” Rey said, offering him the latest basket from the hospital. 

“Nah, with any luck we’ll be done soon and I’ll still make dinner. I pushed back the reservation and Rose is still speaking to me. For now.”

Rey made a sympathetic face. Finn and Rose were going on their third date, and no one else in the team knew. It was something Rose was quick to assert was completely appropriate given they didn’t work in the same department. They’d chatted about it a few times in the catch ups she and Rey had, ostensibly about her onboarding. Rey suspected Rose confided in her because of her own clandestine relationship, even though hers didn’t actually exist.

They were waiting on the last few details to be confirmed from their Berlin office before everything could be finalized for a tight deadline in the morning. Finn kept one eye on his email and the other on the time in the corner of his screen, growing more agitated the later it became. Rey kept herself busy with some archiving work.

“No sign yet?” Poe asked from the conference room doorway. They hadn’t seen him all afternoon, but given the hour it meant Leia had finally left for the hospital and he’d been released from whatever she had him doing.

“Nope. I’ve called a couple times already,” Finn muttered. “I don’t know what they’re playing at. It should’ve been here by now.”

“I’ll take over. You get going,” Poe said as he walked in, shrugging off his suit jacket.

“It’s fine, I can reschedule.”

Poe waved him out of his seat. “Go. Don’t keep the lady waiting.”

Finn scurried to pack up his laptop so Poe could take his place, a grin plastered on his face. “Thanks, boss. I owe you one.”

“Have fun,” Rey said as Finn practically ran out of the room. She looked across at Poe who was checking his email on his phone. “That was nice of you.”

“I’m a nice guy,” he replied without looking away from the screen.

Rey was learning the truth of it, though her first impressions had been very different. Her colleagues all thought highly of him, and she’d yet to hear a harsh word spoken about their department head. The closest had been Jessika, one of the contract lawyers, who’d described Poe’s personal life as ‘pathetic’ when the topic of dating came up over coffee one morning. Rey had avoided revealing anything about her own love life, though it wouldn’t have been far from the truth to say the same. 

She couldn’t quite reconcile the idea and Poe, however. It seemed unlikely that someone as good looking as he was, and she had no problem admitting to herself that he was, and who was rich and successful and not a complete jerk would be single at his age. Rey had to wonder just how much of a workaholic he was, because objectively he seemed like a pretty good catch. 

“You can go too if you have somewhere to be,” Poe said, glancing over to find her staring at him. “If you need to be at the hospital.”

“I don’t.” Rey blushed and felt contrite for a number of reasons. “I went today. I’d rather stay and help get this out. In case you need it.”

Poe leaned back in the conference room chair and loosened his tie. “Finn says you’re settling in well. He’s thinks you’re very diligent.”

“I’ve been called worse.”

“I know it’s not the most exciting work.”

“I don’t mind. Really. I’m just grateful for the opportunity and, you know, to not be working in a parking garage.”

Poe raised his eyebrows and nodded in a ‘No shit, Sherlock’ kind of way, but stopped short of saying ‘I told you so’.

“Why were you working there?” he asked, and the delivery was bland enough she didn’t immediately feel defensive.

“I started working for the guy who owns it when I was a teenager. I took whatever I could get. Believe it or not, working the booth was actually a promotion. It’s better than the outside parking lots in the middle of winter.”

Rey pressed her lips together. She hadn’t intended to tell him anything about her miserable past. Fortunately Poe didn’t push it.

“And now you want to be an accountant?”

“Not really. I was studying it because I thought it might round out my business training, and I was already doing some bookkeeping. I can’t say I like it much.”

“What do you want to do? If you don’t mind my asking.”

“You mean what do I want to do when I grow up?” She’d meant it as a joke, not exactly proud of being 24, having never been to college, and feeling like she was just starting out in her first serious job.

He smiled faintly. “If you like.”

“I’m still trying to figure that out.” In truth she didn’t have a detailed plan for getting to where she wanted to end up in her career. She had been too busy scratching out a basic living and studying so she could get her foot in the door. Now she had that and more, yet nothing was certain thanks to her own lies. “I like the business side of things. I guess I just need to find my place. I’d like to add value, maybe an NGO, and do something that makes a difference. Does everyone say that?”

“No.” Poe let out a mirthless laugh. “Trust me, not everyone thinks that way. Not in the real world.”

Rey didn’t know if he was insinuating that she was naive or foolish, but when he sighed tiredly she decided that maybe not everything was a personal slight. “Did you always want to be a lawyer?”

“Hell no. I wanted to be a fighter pilot.”

She grinned at him. “I can see that.”

Poe ran a hand through his hair a few times, leaving his dark curls messier than they were as he mirrored her expression. 

“I didn’t know what I wanted when I went to college. Going to law school wasn’t even a possibility until Han and Leia offered to pay my way.”

Rey’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh. I thought…”

“What?”

“I guess I thought when you said you grew up with Ben…”

“That my folks were loaded like them?” he finished for her. “Nope. My Dad served with Han, and my Mom worked for Luke. They all go way back. When Ben followed me to law school I guess I was in the good books. Leia offered me a job after I graduated, and I’ve been with the company ever since.”

She didn’t miss that he had skipped a few details but didn’t press him on it. “It must be nice to have that long term job security.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Poe let out a long breath. “Not to sound like an ingrate, but some days it can feel like being stuck, too. Ben was always going to work here. He’s the one being groomed to take over one day. I’m not sure I ever gave much thought to what I really want to do with my life. So if I were you I’d take my time. You’ll find something you love doing.”

He checked his phone but there was still no sign of the email they were waiting for. Rey offered him a muffin which he accepted, and they both ate one to ward off their hunger. 

“Poe, can I ask you something?” she asked tentatively.

“Shoot.”

“I overheard Snap talking yesterday about going away for the holidays and… he and Karé are married.”

“They are.” He held her gaze. “What’s the question?”

“I thought that wasn’t allowed, with the fraternization policy and all.”

“Snap and Karé are one of the reasons that policy exists,” Poe said drolly, as if recalling a past incident, before he grew serious. “Their relationship was disclosed to HR. I didn’t want to lose either of them, and policy or not I don’t see why one of them should quit their job just because they fell for each other.”

Rey nodded and let it go, curiosity satisfied.

“Are you still worried what people are going to think about you and Ben?” he asked.

“No.”

“You really shouldn’t. It’s no one’s business but your own.”

“I’m not. It’s… I don’t even know if it’s something I need to worry about.” She wasn’t even sure why she’d brought the matter up, and the way Poe was looking at her now she wished she hadn’t.

“He’s going to get better, Rey.”

She took a deep breath. “I don’t mean that. Of course he will.”

“You mean because he’s hopeless with relationships?”

“Let’s just say our thing has probably always been more one-sided on my part.” It was as close to an admission as she’d gotten. Rey chanced a swift glance at Poe and wondered, as smart as he was, if he could finally see the truth which felt like it was written all over her remorseful face. 

“You know that’s on him and not you, right?” Poe said with a frown, dashing any hope of the lie being revealed without her having to admit it. “I know him better than most. And I like to think I’m starting to know you, too. So I can say this with some authority… Ben’s a lucky guy.”

Rey looked down, not expecting to feel emotional, though most of it was due to her own self loathing in that moment. She was still touched that he said it. 

“Thank you,” she murmured.

“With any luck this whole coma thing will help him appreciate what he has, and he’ll pull his head out of his ass when he wakes up.” 

She brightened a little more. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Good. That’s what it was supposed to be.” Poe bit back a grin. “You know, to make up for the whole hooker/drug dealer mix-up.”

“You might need to think of a few more, in that case.” 

“I’ll work on it.” He smiled properly at her then a notification on his lock screen caught his eye. “Finally! It’s Berlin.”

Poe retreated to his office to review the document while Rey packed up the conference room. She took her time, waiting around to see if he needed her help, but he finished whatever he needed to and sent the contract onto the board of directors prior to their meeting in the morning. Deadline met, he made no move to leave and was still working when she tapped at his door.

“Do you need me for anything else?” Rey asked. She was tired as well as hungry by that point, but if he was staying she could too. The prospect of spending time with Poe, which had been so unwelcome when they met, wasn’t the worst thing she could imagine.

“No, thanks, it’s late enough,” he said distractedly. “Thank you for your help.”

“I don’t mind. Aren’t you going home?”

“In a while.” Poe’s eyes drifted back to his screen and he kept working. 

“Good night,” she said.

“Night.”

Rey went to leave, but before she did she grabbed another muffin from the basket and returned to place it on Poe’s desk without a word. He looked up at her and they shared a smile. She was at the door again when he stopped her.

“Rey? If you want to make a real difference, you should talk to Leia about the family’s Foundation.” Poe held her gaze when she looked surprised. “When the time is right, obviously. I think it could be a good fit for you. I think you’d like it.” 

“Thanks,” she replied simply. 

Rey didn’t care if it was just talk, she appreciated the suggestion nonetheless. And even if he hadn’t fully intended it that way, she took it as a compliment, too.


	4. The First Noel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas, and rather than spend it alone like she usually does Rey has the opportunity to be with a family. Just not the one she thought she would.

The office only worked a half day on Christmas Eve, and most of the activity was focused on finishing last minute tasks before the holiday exodus. Rey watched them with a mix of amusement and envy – the ones who were stressing over getting to the airport so they wouldn’t miss their flights home, or those needing to do some last minute shopping because they had a house full of guests coming the next day. She had never experienced either scenario, so she quietly went about her work as normal and compiled her reports for Finn as if it were any other day.

By the time she went to get his signature on some files he was already packing up to leave on a ski trip. While he spoke excitedly of epic slopes and fresh powder, Rey just hoped he didn’t break any bones. Finn had been in a particularly buoyant mood since his date with Rose two days earlier, and it would have been a little nauseating if she didn’t like both of them so much.

“You’re going to get out of here soon, yeah?” he said, more of an order than a question. “Everyone is clearing out.”

“I will, promise,” Rey replied even though it was probably untrue. “There’s just this one thing I wanted to keep working on, an inconsistency with a few of the contracts I’m archiving. It won’t take long.”

“Whatever it is I’m sure it can wait until after the holidays.” Finn shouldered his work bag and grasped her lightly by the arms. “Everyone thinks you’re doing a great job. You don’t have to work Christmas Eve to prove it.”

“Got it,” she said with a flush at the praise. 

He let her go and bellowed out a “happy holidays!” to the few remaining team members as he left the office. Rey was still smiling to herself when she went back to her desk and picked up where she left off. She glanced over the cubicle wall as the rest of her colleagues departed, replying to their well wishes. She really did like working with the team, but she also liked the office when it was quiet as it was now and she could concentrate on what she was doing. She would have plenty of time to herself over the next few days at Ben’s apartment, and didn’t feel the need to go there any sooner because Leia liked to give her employees a half-day off for Christmas. But to prove to herself that she hadn’t turned into a complete Grinch, she played some carols on her phone and sang along while she continued working for another hour.

“What are you still doing here?”

Rey jumped at the sound of Poe’s voice and looked up to find him standing a few feet from her desk in his coat and scarf like he was on his way out. Or maybe he was coming back in from wherever he’d been all morning.

“Sorry,” he said as she quickly paused the music.

“No, I’m sorry. I thought I was the only one here.”

“I figured, what with the Christmas carolling and all.” He pointed to her head and she remembered the santa hat that she’d donned earlier like a few of the others.

“I thought you’d already left,” she said as she casually slipped the hat off and smoothed her hair.

“I just got back from the hospital. I needed to get my laptop.”

“Oh. I stopped by before work this morning.”

Neither of them offered anything more about Ben, which wasn’t difficult when there was nothing new to discuss about his condition. Instead Rey waited for him to leave but Poe just stood there, hands in his pockets.

“What are your plans for the break?” he asked.

“Leia invited me to have Christmas with the family.”

He chuckled quietly as he glanced down at his shoes. “Good luck with that.”

“I know. I feel terrible, but I _ might _have suggested I was going out of town to visit some friends,” Rey admitted, feeling her ears grow warm.

“You mean you lied.”

When she squirmed in her seat it only seemed to amuse him.

“I don’t blame you for ditching,” he said. “God knows I do often enough. Your secret’s safe with me.”

“I just couldn’t face it. They’ve been so good to me but… I’m going to lay low and spend a quiet few days. It’ll be good.”

He smiled and held up a hand, indicating no explanations were necessary. “I completely get it.”

“What about you?”

“Ah, I’m heading upstate to see my Dad. Our family farm’s about a three hour drive.”

“A farm?” Rey didn’t mean to sound incredulous. He didn’t look like the kind of guy whose family had a farm.

“Yep. Where I grew up.”

Once again she found herself questioning more of her assumptions about him. Rey had pictured a very different childhood for Poe when she’d imagined he and Ben, and Leia and Han and Luke all those years ago. In her mind he’d been the tag along kid with the wealthy benefactors, based on the little she’d learned of his past. This new information made her smile inwardly, conjuring images of a happy country boy and the out of place spoiled, rich friend from the city who came to visit.

“That sounds nice,” she said, ridding her mind of any such imaginings. “Have fun.”

“You too. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Poe.”

When he retreated to his office Rey reached for her top drawer and the gift for him she had stored there. It was just a token, something she’d spotted on a street stall that made her think of him. Now the idea of giving him a Christmas present seemed silly. It wasn’t as if they were friends. The only time they spent together outside of work was at the hospital or doing something with the Solos. She decided that a better course of action would be to leave it on his desk for him to find when he got back. She might even remove the tag with her name on it, then he wouldn’t even know—

“It doesn’t have to be a lie,” Poe said, reappearing out of nowhere.

Rey shut her desk drawer with a bang. “Huh?”

“You could come with me. Spend Christmas with my Dad and me upstate.”

She blinked up at him in surprise.

“It’s not that interesting, I’ll be honest,” Poe said as he rubbed at the back of his neck in an awkward gesture. “It’s just the two of us. But he’s been cooking for days so there’ll be way too much food.”

“I couldn’t do that,” Rey replied hesitantly, though it had less to do with avoidance like with Leia’s invitation. “What about your Dad? You can’t just turn up to Christmas with some stranger.”

“The way you like to eat? It’d literally be as if all his Christmasses came at once.” Poe grinned at her which softened the dig. “Seriously, it’s quiet, you can just hang out. No hospital visits. No work. And you’re not some stranger.”

She opened her mouth to say something then closed it again, letting that last comment sit for a moment.

“Just to be clear,” he said, and she heard what she thought was a hint of uncertainty, “I’m asking as Ben’s oldest friend and not your boss.”

Rey knew that being invited anywhere as Ben’s girlfriend wasn’t what she wanted, but suddenly the idea of spending her usual Christmas alone held no appeal, even in Ben’s fancy apartment with its perfectly decorated tree and the layer of snow that had fallen over the city to make it extra festive.

She smiled faintly. “Okay.”

“Yeah?” Poe actually looked happily surprised which she found endearing.

“Yes. Thank you. If you’re sure your Dad wouldn’t mind, I’d actually really like that.”

His smile grew wider, causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle. “Okay, great. You get ready and I’ll make a call. We can stop by Ben’s place for your stuff.”

Rey nodded and while Poe went off to call his father she quickly transferred his gift into her bag and packed up her desk so she could leave for the holidays, just like everyone else.

zzzz

They walked to a nearby parking lot for Poe’s car which he’d driven in so he could leave straight from work. He never parked under their building because of the prices, he explained, and Rey mentioned how strange it was to think they might have met years earlier if he had. She thought about it even more during the short drive to Ben’s apartment in Poe’s Jeep, not a fancy European car like she’d been expecting.

He told her to pack warm as the snow had been much heavier upstate, and waited while she hastily rifled through her meagre belongings for suitable clothing when she hadn’t expected to be going anywhere special. Rey still had the Hermès pants and sweater that Leia insisted she keep, as well as her favorite kitschy Christmas sweater she liked to wear when no one else would see it. She contemplated leaving it behind, then, knowing Poe wanted to get on the road before traffic got too bad, ended up shoving it and a bunch of other random clothes in a leather overnight bag she found in Ben’s closet, and hoped for the best.

When she was ready she was surprised to find that the bag Poe brought inside with him contained a change of clothes and he had swapped his suit for jeans, sweater and a dark leather jacket. It was the first time she’d seen him dressed in anything so informal and it stopped her in her tracks for a moment.

“What?” he said when she was obviously staring.

“Nothing you look… like a regular person.”

“Thank you?” he replied, his voice going up comically at the end which caused her to grin. “You ready?”

“Uh huh.”

“Good. Let’s go.”

Rey was about to lock the door behind them when she rushed back inside alone, grabbed a bottle of wine from Ben’s collection and pulled a tinsel decoration from the Christmas tree. With a silent vow to replace what she’d taken and the hope it wasn’t too ridiculously expensive, she shoved both items into the overnight bag and ran out the door.

They stopped for coffee as soon as they cleared the city – fortification for the drive ahead, Poe called it. Rey already felt colder looking at the snow banks where the plows had been through, though his car was perfectly warm. She regretted not getting a better coat yet, now she had a little extra money to afford it.

“Stay in here with the heat on,” he offered when she shivered as soon as he opened his door. “Do you want coffee or one of those pumpkin spice things?”

Rey screwed up her nose. “Ugh, no thank you. Black coffee. Please.”

“Two coffees coming up.” He nodded in approval at her choice and went inside. When he returned with a box of crullers as well she was smiling again.

The caffeine and donuts combined with the increasingly rural landscape as they left the city behind meant Rey was feeling contented, if a little apprehensive about meeting Poe’s father. She hadn’t really stopped to consider going away with a man she had only known for two weeks to stay in his family home away from her regular life. It was definitely not something she would have done before she’d gotten herself into the mess with Ben and his family, generally being a closed off kind of person. Rey was quietly proud of the fact she was brave enough, and inherently trusted Poe enough, to say yes. It felt like personal growth, even if it was borne of a lie and a messy situation she had successfully avoided dealing with by continuing to lie. That part she wasn’t so proud of.

True to his word, Poe didn’t talk about work on the journey. Instead he told her about the farm and about Kes, his reluctance to visit the city, and misguided belief that his only son would one day return to the land to take over.

“Yeah, I can’t see it,” Rey said.

“That’s what I keep telling him.”

“What would you do with all those designer suits?”

Poe gave her a look before his eyes returned to the road. “Hey, I look good in those suits.”

Rey smirked and turned to look out of the window, electing not to voice her agreement.

“Did Ben spent a lot of time up here with you?” she asked instead. While she was keen on avoiding much talk of her fake boyfriend it did help fill in the gaps she had about how the Dameron and Solo families were linked.

“Every summer when we were kids. When my Mom got sick I suppose I spent more time with them. Then after she died I lived with the family while I went to high school in the city.”

“I’m sorry,” Rey murmured, unsure what else to say.

“You’ve seen their place. It wasn’t exactly a hardship.”

“I meant about your mother.”

Poe glanced at her again, his expression softer. “I know.”

He didn’t say any more about it and she didn’t ask. Nor did Rey share any information about her own parents, mostly because she didn’t have much of it, and because telling sad stories about their past clearly wasn’t something that either of them wanted. Poe did share plenty of embarrassing stories of emo Ben in his teenage years which kept them both amused for the journey.

The snow was indeed deeper and the scenery more picturesque the further north they went. By the time they pulled into the long drive of the Dameron farm it was almost fully dark. Rey could just make out the two-story wooden house where every internal light was on and colored string lights adorned the porch. The door burst open before the Jeep drew to a stop and Kes Dameron emerged and jogged down the front steps, followed by two scrambling foxhounds who overtook him.

The two men who were so similar in looks and build they couldn’t be mistaken for anything other than father and son embraced, exchanging greetings in Spanish as Rey climbed out of the passenger seat and was accosted by the over-excited dogs.

“This must be Rey. Welcome,” said Kes, stepping forward to hug her as well.

“Thank you for having me to your lovely home, Mr. Dameron,” she replied after she’d recovered her footing from another jumping hound. “I hope you don’t mind the intrusion.”

“It’s Kes. _ Get down! _ And of course I don’t mind, you’re practically family. I’m just sorry Ben can’t be here too. It’s terrible what happened.”

Rey couldn’t do much but look uncomfortable. Luckily Kes wasn’t one to dwell on sad tidings.

“Come on inside, it’s freezing and you must be tired after the drive. Dogs! In!”

They gathered the bags from the back of the Jeep and made their way into the farmhouse, which Rey discovered was everything Ben’s apartment was not. Once they dispensed with their coats and entered the cosy living room there was no mistaking it as a family home. Poe was busy rubbing the bellies of the two dogs so she had a moment to look around. The space was filled with modest country-style furniture and there was a fire crackling in the open fireplace. Framed photographs adorned nearly every surface that she could see including the mantle, the credenza that housed a set of china, and an upright piano that sat in the corner. A real Christmas tree was next to it covered in a collection of tinsel and mismatched ornaments that was the antithesis of Ben’s designer version. And whatever Kes was checking on in the kitchen was filling the house with a delicious aroma.

Rey was still wide-eyed when Poe called off the dogs and gathered up his bags again.

“You okay there?” he checked.

She nodded when she had no words to explain why she felt emotional, how his home was an assault on her senses in the very best way possible.

“Take Rey up to the guest room so she can freshen up,” Kes ordered as he emerged from the kitchen and shooed them towards the stairs. “Supper will be ready soon.”

“I warned you,” Poe said as they ascended. “It will be non-stop eating for the next three days.”

He dumped his bags on the landing outside a closed door. “This is me. Bathroom’s there. And this is you.”

He opened a door at the back of the house into a small bedroom. Like the rest of the house it was decorated in a warm and welcoming way, complete with a patchwork quilt on the bed that Rey thought was charming. It was _ all _ charming, every bit of it. She stood at the foot of the cast iron bed clutching her bag and soaked it in.

“I see Kes has already been through,” Poe said, nodding at the towels on a chair in the corner, “but if there’s anything else you need just let us know. I’ll let you unpack and see you downstairs in a bit?”

It took a moment for her to respond and when she did she simply nodded again. Poe closed the door behind him and left her alone. She didn’t go so far as to put her clothes away in the empty dresser but Rey did put his gift and the bottle of wine in the wardrobe, and changed out of her work clothes and into the Hermès outfit. She pulled her hair out of its clips and tried to look a little more laid back. She was on vacation after all.

After a quick trip to the restroom she padded downstairs where she could hear Poe and his father conversing in Spanish again. They were in the kitchen so she loitered around the dining table for a minute with the curious dogs, not wanting to intrude, before they both appeared carrying platters of food.

“Find everything you need?” Poe asked.

“I hope you’re hungry!” Kes said before she could reply. “You pour the fruit punch, mijo. I’ll fetch the rest.”

Rey was shown to her seat at the table, her offer to help eschewed, while Poe explained that their Christmas Eve meal included more traditional fare from his parents’ mixed heritage.

“I probably should have checked that’s okay with you,” he said, indicating the empanadas and two different types of tamales already on the table.

“Are you kidding? This looks amazing,” she replied, her mouth already watering.

Poe grinned. “I knew it. My Dad is gonna love you.” 

Kes returned with more dishes and settled at the head of the table. He said a brief prayer in Spanish then a blessing in English and welcomed Rey to the farm in a toast with the warmed punch. While they ate some of the best food she’d ever tried, Kes held court and talked about everything that had been going on in the area. She had no idea who any of the people were but she laughed along with Poe at the stories he told of the local townspeople and their escapades, all the while waiting for Kes to ask her questions about herself. Rey’s story was fairly well rehearsed by that stage though few people questioned her too much about Ben because of the whole coma thing. But the inquisition never came. Poe told his dad about work and that Rey was in the department too, and the subject of Ben did not come up again. It was clear it was by some previous arrangement – she guessed that Kes had been warned not to talk about Ben or the Solos at all – for which, given her precarious position, Rey was decidedly grateful.

She could barely move after supper she was so full, but Kes was on his feet, insisting they get on their coats and gloves so they could go outside.

“I know it’s not midnight yet but you two have had a long day so we’ll do this a little early. It’s time for fireworks!”

He disappeared into the kitchen while Poe groaned from his seat across the table. “_Pa! _ They’re illegal.”

“They’re _ tradition_,” Kes argued when he returned with a lighter in hand. He turned his attention to Rey. “My son, the lawyer – he’s such a killjoy. You’ll do the fireworks with me, won’t you, Sunshine?”

Rey flushed at the use of the name. “Me?”

Kes sighed. “You cannot tell me no one ever called you that, with your smile? You’re a ray of sunshine if ever I saw one. Come on.”

Her smile widened and she looked over to find Poe staring at her.

“No one’s ever given me a nickname before,” she said, feeling warm from more than the food and the fire. “Not a good one, anyway.”

A look passed across his face before he offered her a faint smile. “What can I say? When he’s right, he’s right.”

“Are you two coming?” Kes shouted from the front door.

For the next quarter of an hour Kes set off bottle rockets, missiles and roman candles he had set up in the yard. They exploded impressively into the cloudless night sky – not quite the Christmas Eve Rey was expecting but, as Poe explained, it was a Guatemalan tradition. Kes gave them handheld fireworks as well which showered the lawn in an array of colors. By the time Poe announced they should call it quits while they all still had eyebrows, her cheeks hurt from grinning. They finished the night with hot chocolate while sitting by the fire, which Rey appreciated after no longer being able to feel her fingers and toes.

When neither Kes nor Poe would allow her to help clean up because she was their guest, she left them to catch up and accepted the offer of a hot shower and bed. Before long she was snuggled under the patchwork quilt in the guest room, her eyes already drooping closed, feeling happier than she had in the longest time. Her final thought before she drifted off to sleep was that it felt a little like sunshine.

zzzz

Rey woke later than she usually did, stretching languidly before rolling over and settling against the feather pillows once more. There was light behind the pale curtains and she knew she should get up but she was too warm and comfortable to move just yet. It wasn’t until she head the soft knock on her door that she got up in a hurry, raked her fingers through her hair, and opened it a crack to peer out.

Poe was on the other side, dressed for the day and looking regretful.

“Morning,” he murmured.

“Hi.”

“Sorry to wake you.”

“You didn’t, I was just getting up.”

“Good. Breakfast’s almost ready if you’re hungry.”

Despite the huge meal they’d consumed the night before, she was.

“Give me two minutes,” Rey said with a grin and closed the door on his nod.

She immediately stripped off her pajama top and was hunting for her bra when there was another knock.

“Rey?” he said from the other side of the door.

She froze in the middle of the room, half naked. “Yes?”

“Merry Christmas.”

She repeated the words back to him with a goofy smile on her face, then concentrated on the task at hand. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been excited about Christmas Day, except perhaps as a kid when that excitement invariably turned to disappointment when nothing lived up to expectation. Rey was practically trembling with childish anticipation now, which only increased when she left her room and heard carols playing downstairs and smelled bacon frying.

Kes greeted her with more Christmas cheer and an enormous plate of bacon, sausage, eggs, french toast and coffee, before suggesting that a lighter breakfast was on offer because of their festive dinner to come later that day. Rey wasn’t sure what his idea of a lighter meal was, but still managed to eat every bite before he plied her with more hot chocolate.

While he got to work on cooking their next meal before the last one was barely finished, Kes suggested that Poe show her around the place.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Poe asked almost apologetically. “You can just hang around here if you’d rather stay inside.”

“No, I’d like to. If you don’t mind,” she said. “It’s such a beautiful day.”

“It might look beautiful but the temperature’s dropped even more,” Kes interjected. “I have a warmer coat for you to wear. That one you have is too thin.”

He presented her with a thick down coat and proceeded to fuss over her until she was well protected with gloves, scarf and a matching beanie too. Kes stood back with an appraising eye.

“There. It fits you perfectly.”

Poe said nothing as he donned his own outerwear which was different from his city coat. He pulled on a knitted hat as well before they set off from the house, Kes waving from the porch. They continued walking down the drive that led past a couple of barns. They crossed a raised path between two fallow fields with little discussion, then Poe picked up a walking trail that ran beside a fast flowing creek. The trees that lined either side of the expanse were heavy with snow but the sky was clear and the sun was visible even if it provided little warmth. Rey thought it was all breathtaking.

“It must have been wonderful growing up here,” she commented. “You’re so lucky.”

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

It wasn’t hard to miss how quiet he was being compared to normal yet she was hesitant to point it out. They walked along in silence for a while and Rey decided to let him talk in his own time.

“Sorry,” he said eventually. “It can take some adjusting being back. Lots of memories, you know? Especially this time of year.”

She didn’t, not really, but nodded anyway. “Your Dad’s really great.”

That finally elicited a smile from Poe. “Yeah, he is. I should get up here to see him more often. Or convince him that the city isn’t so bad so he visits me occasionally.”

“I don’t know. I can see why he wouldn’t want to leave this place.”

“A bit of culture? Seeing his friends? Or his only son? Maybe even going on a date with a female of the species?”

Rey said nothing for a few moments before broaching the subject.

“He never wanted to get remarried?”

“I don’t think the idea ever crossed his mind. He likes to say we Dameron men mate for life.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Not unless your wife dies from leukemia before you’re both 40.” He threw a stick towards the water in frustration. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be talking about this shit.”

Rey stopped walking so he did too.

“I don’t mind if you want to talk about her,” she said gently and was rewarded with a sad smile.

“Thanks. Maybe some other time. And when you’re not, you know, wearing her coat.”

“Oh… shit,” Rey stammered and immediately began unbuttoning it. “I’m so sorry, Poe.”

“Stop, I didn’t mean that.” His gloved hand covered hers so she would. “I’m the one who’s sorry. I don’t mean to be a downer on Christmas.”

He rebuttoned the coat and adjusted her scarf. “Besides, Kes was right. It fits you perfectly.”

“I wouldn’t have let him if I’d known.”

“He’s pretty determined when he wants to be. I don’t think you’d have had much luck talking him out of it,” Poe said, lighter now. “Don’t worry about it. Please.”

Rey tried to do as he asked, not knowing the right words to help him feel better. It struck her forcefully how much she wanted to, though she wasn’t quite sure when Poe’s feelings became of such great concern to her.

She shook her head as she held his gaze. “You’re so different from who I thought you were when we met.”

“Oh yeah? In a good way or a bad way?”

“Do you remember what I said to you that night?” Rey asked derisively.

He reached up to play with the low hanging leaves of the evergreen they were stood beneath. “That’s right… If memory serves it was ‘fuck you’, wasn’t it?”

She bit back a grin. “Come on, you deserved it.”

“Maybe. But what do they say? Revenge is a dish best served cold?” Poe suddenly tugged down hard on the branch then let it go, resulting in a shower of snow that fell on her.

Rey gasped as he backed up the path to avoid the fallout, then cursed under her breath while she brushed herself down.

“It’s an oldie but a goodie,” he laughed.

“You’re a jerk, you know that? And I meant what I said!”

As they kept walking, however, it was hard to keep the smile from her face, especially when Poe started talking again and telling her more about the farm. His mood had brightened considerably and she was pleased to have played a part in it. Rey learned about the different crops that Kes grew, and the horses they used to have when he was growing up. He spoke fondly when he explained that his mother, a former pilot, had said riding was as close to flying because she felt so free.

“I never tried it,” Rey said.

“Horse riding or flying?”

“Either.”

Poe looked at her as they walked along, not from pity she was relieved to see. “We could probably do something about that.”

“Horse riding or flying?” she repeated curiously.

“Riding. The Solos are the one with the jet.” He offered her a grin. “But our neighbour has horses if you want to try it.”

“Maybe,” she replied, the ghost of a smile still on her lips.

They circled back after an hour and could see the house in the distance. Rey wasn’t quite ready for the walk to be over, enjoying their time together more than she ever thought she would.

Poe pointed beyond the barns. “The orchard is the main part of the farm but you’d have to come back in the summer to see that in all its glory. Maybe when Ben’s better.”

She shoved her hands into the pockets of her borrowed coat, feeling a little like cold water had been poured down her spine. For a while she had forgotten about Ben and the Solos and whenever she remembered it always dampened her spirits. It was her turn to remain quiet as they headed back towards the farmhouse.

“You might have to convince him.” Poe bumped his shoulder lightly against hers when she didn’t reply. “He hasn’t set foot up here in years. Too busy jet setting all over the world.”

“Sure,” she said, playing along. “I can do that.”

“The view’s not too bad from up there.” He indicated towards an incline across the drive. “If you want to take a look now.”

Rey knew it was her only chance because there would be no return visit with Ben, so she covered the short distance and took a step onto the slope. Before she knew what had happened she was thigh-deep in snow. As she struggled to regain her footing in what was actually a ditch she heard Poe laughing behind her.

“Oops. My mistake,” he said as he stood back and watched her.

“Why would you do that?” she snapped angrily.

The mirth drained rapidly from his face. “Oh. Shit, Rey, I’m sorry. It’s just a stupid thing I used to do to Ben and he fell for it every time. Here...”

He offered her a hand up which she took, and as he pulled her out she shoved one boot behind his knees so he pitched face first into the snow drift.

“Yeah, I suppose it is kinda funny.” Rey’s triumphant chuckles soon turned to shrieks when he started pitching snowballs at her. It became less funny as their friendly feud escalated and the new goal was to shove handfuls of snow down each other’s backs as they ran back to the safety of the house. The noise brought Kes onto the porch, shaking his head at their juvenile behavior, and told them to come inside to warm up.

A truce was called and they made their way inside, only for Poe to surprise her with a last wet splat of snow on her neck as he jogged past her into the house, which left her gasping and plotting revenge. Now that they were both cold and wet, a change of clothes was necessary and Kes dispatched them to do that before they reconvened for gifts.

Rey had almost forgotten the presents she’d put in the wardrobe, and after she’d changed into her shamelessly loud Christmas sweater – the warmest dry clothing she had – she retrieved both and returned downstairs. Kes took one look at her new outfit, gave her a wink, then went rummaging in his closet for two equally festive sweaters for he and Poe to wear, to his son’s chagrin. They looked quite the trio as they sat in the living room and exchanged Christmas gifts.

The bottle of wine she gave Kes had also been in thanks for having her to stay, so Rey certainly didn’t expect to receive anything in return. But he presented her with a basket of homemade gingerbread, peanut brittle and peppermint bark, and a few other sweet treats she couldn’t wait to try. She exclaimed in delight with each package she discovered and thanked him profusely.

Kes and Poe gave each gifts that were more practical than sentimental, except for a small glass figurine of a hummingbird from Poe to his father. She watched as Kes admired it then added it to a collection of 20 or so similarly colorful objects that sat on a shelf near the window. Before he sat down again he dropped a kiss onto the top of Poe’s head and, though neither of them acknowledged the symbolism of it with words, Rey could tell it meant more to both of them than a simple tchotchke.

It wasn’t the time to ask when Poe handed her a box next, another unexpected turn of events. Rey wasn’t used to receiving presents and she couldn’t hide her smile as she undid the ribbon, opened the holly covered box, and peeled back the layers of tissue paper carefully. Inside was a plain silver frame that held a black and white photo of a younger Ben, who looked to be around 20. Almost out of shot and in profile was Poe – his curly hair was longer but she would recognise his distinctive nose anywhere. He was laughing where Ben was serious and looking straight at the camera.

“He’s going to hate me for giving you that,” Poe explained, watching her reaction. “He thinks Leia’s the only one who has any old photos of him after he got rid of the rest. Now you have one too.”

“Thank you, Poe,” she said softly, just not for the reason he would have thought.

He smiled anyway, none the wiser. “You’re welcome.”

Rey stared at the photo a while longer before replacing it in its wrapping. She retrieved the gift she’d shoved between herself and the sofa cushion and handed it to Poe.

“This is for you. Merry Christmas.”

She actually felt nervous when he grinned and thanked her before he tore off the paper to reveal a fighter plane model kit. He looked up at her in surprise.

“You mentioned you wanted to be a fighter pilot,” she said, already regretting the choice. She felt foolish and wished she’d just taken another bottle from Ben’s apartment.

“It’s a Tomcat,” Poe said almost reverently. “How did you know? Did you talk to Luke?”

“Talk to him about what?”

“My wife flew the F-14 in the Navy, before she worked for him,” Kes explained, his voice full of pride.

“I didn’t know that,” murmured Rey and hoped she hadn’t crossed some line, especially given Poe’s earlier mood. “I didn’t know she was a pilot until you mentioned it this morning. I just thought a model kit might be fun... A good way to relax.”

She shut her mouth before she dug herself any deeper.

“You used to do them all the time as a kid,” Kes recalled. “I think it’s the perfect thing to relax. You work too hard, mijo. Doesn’t he work too hard, Rey?”

She didn’t reply to Kes, too worried that she’d brought up more painful memories for Poe which had never been her intention. But when he looked up from studying the box in his hands there was no sign of sadness in his eyes.

“Thank you for this. I love it.”

Rey’s chest swelled with a mix of relief and happiness, especially when Poe went straight back to reading the details on the model kit. She sat back on the couch and noticed that Kes was watching her.

“Oh, yes,” she said with a blush. “I definitely think he works too hard.”

zzzz

Later that day when they sat down for a Christmas dinner of roast turkey and enough side dishes to almost cover the table, Rey thought she had died and gone to food heaven. Poe could have brought 10 strays like her home for Christmas and there still would have been enough food. Kes opened the wine she had given him which turned out to be the best she’d ever tasted. She even gave up worrying about the cost of replacing it, mostly, and just enjoyed herself which was easy to do with Kes and Poe.

After they’d eaten their fill Kes let them take care of the dishes this time while he took a nap, worn out from all the cooking. None of them had the energy to do much else for the rest of the day. Rey borrowed a book to read by the fire, the dogs asleep at her feet, while Poe got started on his model kit.

After the sun went down, despite the large meal they’d had only a few hours earlier, Kes prepared a tray of leftovers which they managed to eat while they played and drank gin. The card game grew more competitive as more drinks were consumed, and Rey couldn’t remember laughing as often or freely as Kes and Poe bickered over points. In the end their math skills were both deemed subpar and she took over as an experienced bookkeeper, and declared herself the winner by a slim margin. Poe lodged a formal protest, citing legal precedent, but was outvoted on the recount.

As they mock-glared at each other Kes slapped his arm around his son’s shoulder.

“Sunshine, are you sure you want to date that _ pendejo _ Ben? My boy here—”

“Okay,” Poe huffed, then admonished him in rapid, heated Spanish. “I think it’s time you went to bed, old man. Say goodnight, Kes.”

“Goodnight, Kes,” he parroted back, a drunken smile on his face that crinkled the corners of his eyes just as his son’s did. Rey could easily picture what Poe would look like in 30 years.

“_Feliz Navidad, _ my darlings,” Kes proclaimed with a wave of his arms.

While Poe made sure his father got up the stairs and into bed in one piece, she cleaned up their supper dishes and was about to do the same with their glasses when he returned.

“Do you want another one of those?” Poe asked and poured himself more gin before adding some tonic.

“Sure, why not.” Rey knew she wasn’t fully drunk, not yet. She was pleasantly buzzed, and wouldn’t mind continuing the feeling a while longer.

They moved over to the couch to be closer to the fire, and Poe added another thick log to the glowing embers.

“So,” he said when he sat down with a sigh, “did you have a good Christmas?”

“You know I did,” Rey replied, not playing coy. “Thank you for asking me to come here. I’m glad I said yes.”

“I am too.”

She leaned her elbow against the back of the sofa and propped her head in her hand so she could look at him.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Always.” He took a sip then left his drink on the coffee table and settled back to mirror her position.

“Why hummingbirds?”

Poe smiled to himself. “My mom used to have a special feeder in the garden and every spring and summer the hummingbirds would come. They were always her favorite. She got sick when I was eleven, and then a year later she got really bad and was in the hospital for a long time. She missed her garden, and she missed her hummingbirds. She didn’t want to die in one of those places so rather than put her into hospice care we brought her home.”

He stopped to take a deep breath and his eyes didn’t waver from Rey’s as he finished the rest. “It was February and she was waiting for the hummingbirds to come back, but she died before they did. Dad put the feeder out in the spring and we waited, but they didn’t come. They’ve never been back. He keeps trying every year… different feeders and sugar-water combinations. One Christmas I gave him a glass hummingbird, then it just became a sort of family tradition. I guess I’ll keep giving them to him until the real ones turn up.”

Rey turned her gaze to the collection of glass ornaments on the shelf by the window before returning it to him. “That’s sweet.”

His shoulders twitched with a shrug. “It’s just something we do. D’you have any family traditions?”

“You need to have a family to have traditions.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” she said, not feeling bad like she supposed she should.

Poe, however, suddenly looked wretched. “God, you should’ve stopped me. I’ve been going on all day—”

“It’s okay,” she assured him, her hand dropping to cover his where it sat on his leg. “I was the one who asked. I really liked hearing you talk about your Mom.” Rey had liked looking at her pictures too – the dozens of photos that Kes had throughout the house. She was everywhere, ever present. And in a strange way Rey felt like she even knew Shara Bey a little now.

Guilt still flashed across Poe’s face as he shifted his hand to hold hers properly, an unnecessary gesture of comfort that she didn’t pull away from. Instead she tried to remember the last time someone had held her hand, and gave up when she couldn’t. It felt good. She liked it. And as reluctant as she was to let go, she wasn’t done yet.

“Can I show you something weird?” Rey asked next.

“Uh, sure.”

She sat up and tugged the chunky sweater over her head and dropped it into her lap, revealing the strappy white top she wore underneath. Poe’s eyes grew rounder but he said nothing until she slipped the right strap down, her lace bralet with it, so her shoulder was bare.

He chuckled nervously. “Um, how much have you had to drink, exactly?”

The light words died on his lips when she twisted around to reveal the tattoo on the back of her shoulder that was of a colorful hummingbird.

She heard his quiet gasp of surprise and wished she could see his reaction. Rey closed her eyes and imagined it instead, only stopping when she felt Poe’s fingertips ghosting over the outline of the bird’s wing which caused her own breath to hitch. It had been even longer since someone had touched her that way.

“Why did you choose that?” he asked, barely a murmur.

Rey turned around slowly, not caring that there was an obvious flush rising from her chest to her face.

“I don’t know. I wanted to get one that would mean something to me, and the hummingbird is supposed to represent strength and overcoming adversity.” She gave a gentle shrug. “I also liked the colors.”

A slow smile appeared on his lips, his dark gaze still capturing hers which made her feel a little like she was floating, her throat full.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispered.

Rey silently and very slowly counted to five, and when he said and did nothing more she slipped her sweater back on, even though she didn’t need it for warmth. “We should probably turn in as well.”

“Probably.”

They walked to the foot of the stairs, Poe only a couple of steps behind her. When she turned to go up he stopped and looked at her, as if there was something he wanted to say.

“You go on. I’ll just finish clearing up down here,” he said after a pausing few seconds where she hoped that it might be something else.

“Good night then,” she replied.

“G’night. Sleep well.”

Rey took a step towards him and kissed him on the cheek, pretending it was poor aim that she mostly missed and caught the corner of his mouth. She glanced back only once as she ascended and saw the faint frown he wore as he watched her go.

A shower quickly sobered her up. As she settled into her inviting bed the inevitable regret clouded her mind. Rey blocked it out the best she could, wanting to hold on to the rare, tender feeling in her chest for a while longer. She stared at the framed photograph Poe had given her that she’d put by the bedside for appearances’ sake more than anything. Her eyes were drawn not to Ben’s intense stare but to the laughing young man beside him. After a full minute Rey flicked off the light so she couldn’t see either of them anymore and settled onto her back.

“Shit,” she muttered to the darkened room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Rey, as if we didn’t know that was coming...!


	5. Homespun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holidays are almost over for Rey and Poe, and the reality of the city and work and Ben return, but not before a little more Christmas joy.

Rey had a problem. Actually, she had many problems, but most of those were waiting for her back in the city, to be dealt with at a later, unspecified date. Her current problem was sitting across from her at the Dameron family dining table with a glint in his eye.

“Well, what’s it going to be, Ms. Smith?” Poe asked.

“Don’t rush me,” she replied testily.

“It’s a simple enough question. Go to college or go into business?”

“I’m already so far behind. It’s easy enough for you, you’re a lawyer.”

Poe looked mildly injured. “Hey, I worked hard to be where I am today.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh please.”

He sighed as she stared down at the table in fierce concentration before he began thrumming his fingers on it.

“Fine,” she said, her tone earnest. “I always wanted to go to college. I guess this is as good a time as any to start.”

“_Finally. _ It’s still your spin.”

Rey took her turn again on _ The Game of Life _ wheel and moved her little white car along the designated spaces. “Ha! Doctor. Thank you very much.”

“Congratulations,” Poe grouched.

“Don’t be bitter because I earn more than you.” She held out her hand with a shit-eating grin while he handed over the cash from the bank.

They were steadily working their way through Poe’s old pile of board games after their somewhat awkward Christmas night. What had started out as a friendly game of backgammon at his suggestion had rapidly turned into a fierce competition as the day progressed. They were currently locked in a battle of who would win more random childhood games and Rey was leading four to three.

“Oh look at that, you owe me $2000 for wedding presents,” Poe said when it was his turn next. “How generous of you.”

“That seems excessive.”

“My wife has expensive taste.”

“Hmm. A materialistic spouse, why am I not surprised?” Rey crowed.

The bickering continued as they played on. She argued against being forced to marry at all, no matter what the damn rules said, and Poe added four children to his car.

“Okay, even I draw the line at four,” he said when he collected more congratulatory money from her. “Three is all I want.”

“Oh really? You’ve given a lot of thought to your future progeny?” Rey asked, a little more curious than she let on.

“Yes, as a matter of fact. It can’t be just one. For all my parents used to say that Ben was like my little brother, all I ever wanted was a proper sibling. Two means they have each other to play with when they’re younger and to look out for each other when they’re older. But a third… I figure we’d have to have it right by the third one and he or she’d be pretty amazing and would just be for us.” Poe’s cheeks turned pink as Rey spun the wheel and took her turn. “When I say ‘we’ and ‘us’ I don’t mean you and me, obviously. I mean my wife and me.”

“Obviously,” she said evenly, though she was intrigued he had worried she’d have thought otherwise. “Your materialistic spouse.”

“Well, hopefully that part’s just in the game. I’d like to think I have better taste than that.”

They played in silence for a minute as Rey contemplated asking what she really wanted to know, then forced herself to just say it before she chickened out.

“So, are there any current prospects for the mother of these three children?”

“Currently she is a theoretical prospect,” Poe stated a matter-of-factly as he concentrated on the board. “I am not very good at splitting my attention between work and having a personal life. I’ve tried before, and the job always came first.”

“Ouch,” was all Rey could offer.

He just shrugged and glanced up at her. “They’re like my family. It’s hard to say no to family.”

“Especially Leia.”

“Especially her. How do you say no to your surrogate mom when she asks you to come work for her?”

“Clearly I don’t know either,” she said with a small smile, though Rey knew hers was not a motherly bond with Leia. It was built on a lie she was going to have to explain her way out of, and she was dreading it.

And as if the situation wasn’t difficult enough to begin with, now she had to deal with the problem of Poe. As wrong as she knew it was, and stupid too, given her precarious situation with the Solos, she was drawn to him in a way she hadn’t been to anyone before. She’d had her fair share of crushes, most recently the object of her lie who was still in a coma, and a handful of semi-serious boyfriends over the years who she’d fancied herself in love with to various degrees. But she’d never been quick to fall for anyone, or be consumed by thoughts of a man beyond a harmless daydream that she knew wouldn’t go anywhere. With Poe it felt different. She had literally felt it the previous night when he’d held her hand and when she’d kissed him goodnight. The physical reaction she had experienced couldn’t be explained away by too much gin or feeling sentimental over the story of his mother and the hummingbirds. She still felt it as they played their silly board games and he smiled at her or laughed over something she said, or when their arguing grew heated and Kes had to come in to adjudicate. Everything with Poe felt right and good and promising, and Rey was simply at a loss as to how to handle it. So she did the only thing she could and ignored the reality of Ben, her lies, and the fact they worked together, and decided to deal with all of that when they got back to the city. For now she would allow herself a brief reprieve from the real world and pretend that a very different future might be possible. She was well versed at fantasies.

Poe made it to Millionaire’s Row first and chalked up a win to even the score between them. Kes called a timeout in their competition and fed them Christmas dinner leftovers which somehow tasted better than they had the day before. In the afternoon he drove them into town, ostensibly to buy a few groceries and stop by the pharmacy but it was quickly evident it was more of an excuse for his friends to see Poe. Again Rey was surprised to see a different side of him and noticed that the perpetual tiredness she was used to seeing on his face wasn’t so prominent, especially when he laughed good-naturedly with his father’s friends and talked energetically about politics when talk turned to the state of the country. She joined in with the occasional comment but was content to observe Poe in his natural element, away from his expensive business suits and corporate life. She wondered if the relaxed, easy way he made small talk with them was a well honed act or if he really was happiest there and just couldn’t see it.

When they returned to the farm Kes offered to teach her how to make a traditional Guatemalan soup using the turkey leftovers and Rey helped chop the ingredients while Poe hovered by the kitchen bench, watching rather than participating. Kes talked non stop about growing up in Guatemala City before emigrating. More than once Rey looked over and shared a smile with Poe when she caught his eye, though he said little and remained quieter than normal the rest of the evening while they played chess after dinner. They drank no alcohol, only hot chocolate, and opted for a relatively early night after they won a game a piece. Rey didn’t want to ruin the comfortable companionship they had formed by doing something foolish like almost kissing him again, so she bid both Poe and Kes good night and went up first. By the time she had showered and was ready for bed she could still hear muffled voices downstairs.

zzzz

Rey woke after another solid night’s sleep thanks to Kes’s soft guest bed. When she dressed and presented herself for breakfast, feeling bright if regretful that they would be leaving that afternoon, she found only Kes in the kitchen reading his newspaper and sipping his first cup of coffee for the day.

“Good morning, Sunshine!” he said cheerily as the dogs immediately ran to welcome her too. “What do you say to pancakes this morning?”

“That sounds wonderful, thank you.”

“You sit. I’ll cook.”

Rey did as instructed while trying to give equal pats and chin rubs to the foxhounds. “Is Poe still sleeping?”

Kes hesitated before he answered. “He went out walking already.”

“Oh.” She checked her watch, worried she had overslept but saw it was no later than they’d eaten breakfast before. Rey tried not to look disappointed that he’d chosen to go without her, feeling churlish for even thinking it.

“He had some things on his mind,” Kes explained. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

She smiled as if it were of no consequence, and concentrated on lavishing more attention on the dogs. For his part, Kes distracted her with talk of food – mentioning that he was going to make more empanadas and offering to teach her. It was his wife’s father’s recipe and Poe’s favorite ever since he was a boy. They got down to cooking after they’d had breakfast, first the beef picadillo then the dough which had to be made from scratch. Kes also whipped up a sweet potato filling to accompany the savoury option. Rey’s skills in the kitchen were rudimentary at best, but she liked working with Kes as he told her stories while showing her how to crimp the empanadas perfectly and reiterating the importance of taste testing to get the seasoning just right.

Poe returned a couple of hours later just as they were finishing the last batch of sweet potato pastries. Kes started to castigate him in Spanish and pointed to the clock, and Poe had the good grace to look guilty.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to take so long,” he said to Rey rather than his father.

“No need to apologise,” she replied with a satisfied smile at their efforts. “We’ve been cooking.”

“I can see that.” Poe went to help himself to one of the beef empanadas but Kes slapped his hand.

“These aren’t for you. They’re for Rey to take home with her.”

Poe frowned darkly and rubbed the back of his hand, pouting like a little kid.

“That’s very kind of you, Kes,” she said, not realizing that was his intention for the food. “But not necessary.”

“I insist. You’ve been my great helper,” he replied magnanimously. “I’ll package up some of the other leftovers for you, too. There’s nothing I enjoy more than someone who likes my cooking.”

Rey smothered a grin. “Perhaps we can spare just the one for Poe, in that case.”

Kes raised his eyebrows and held up the tray so Poe could help himself to an empanada. As he returned it to the bench Poe grabbed another and ducked quickly into the living room, out of reach of his father’s swift hand. A string of colorful language followed him.

When Rey went upstairs to wash up a short time later she almost bumped into Poe coming out of his bedroom.

“Oh hey,” he said, immediately looking apologetic again. “I’m really sorry about disappearing earlier.”

“I told you, it’s fine,” she replied dismissively.

“I was just going to the mailbox and back, then I kept going. I ended up at the cemetery. I don’t know what it is, I’ve been thinking a lot about my Mom this trip.”

“You don’t need to explain. And you certainly don’t need to say sorry.”

“I keep doing that, don’t I?”

They smiled at each other, and Rey wished her stomach wouldn’t flutter the way it did when he looked at her that way. He wasn’t doing anything special, but his eyes were warm and dark and—

“Are you ready for the next round? Winner takes all?” Poe asked.

“Huh?” she said, momentarily distracted by other thoughts.

“Our competition.”

“Oh. Right. Yes, of course. What did we bet on, exactly?”

“Um, I think that gets to be decided by the winner. And all we have left in my games collection is Monopoly.”

She nodded sedately, not giving away any clue that she was a fiend at Monopoly, which was somewhat ironic given the state of her personal finances. “Set it up. I’ll be down in a minute.”

Poe grinned and made his way downstairs. He wasn’t grinning later when a steely-eyed Rey amassed a real estate fortune, strategically purchasing houses and hotels and negotiating deals for properties he shouldn’t have agreed on.

“Well, congratulations I guess,” he grumbled when she claimed outright victory. He sat back and looked over the board as if still trying to work out how he’d been so thoroughly beaten. “The glory is all yours.”

“Thank you,” she said proudly as she packed up the play money.

“What prize are you claiming, then?”

“You know, I’m not actually sure yet.” Rey grinned mischievously. “I’ll think about it.”

They spent a last, long lunch with Kes, neither of them in any great hurry to leave but the drive back to the city beckoned and Poe wanted to get going so they weren’t back too late. Rey was glum to be leaving Kes’s warm home and friendly company, and would genuinely miss him. He gave her a firm hug before handing over armfuls of food to take with her. She suspected he’d made more than just the empanadas especially for her to take as there were leftovers she didn’t remember eating included in the packages. She was overwhelmed with his generosity and kindness.

Rey kissed his cheek then thanked him in word-perfect Spanish for having her stay for Christmas, and very much hoped to see him again soon. Both Kes and Poe blinked at her in surprise before the former started chuckling.

“You’re welcome anytime, Sunshine. You must come for the Fourth of July weekend, if not sooner. You’d love it here in the summer.”

She nodded and wished more than anything that it would be possible, then got into the Jeep with her bags of food so he and Poe could say goodbye in private. When he took his seat beside her Poe gripped the steering wheel tightly.

“You okay?” she prompted.

“Where’d you learn to speak Spanish like that?”

She relaxed a little more into her seat. “I picked up a lot working with Plutt’s crew in the parking lots.”

“You might have mentioned it,” he said with a vaguely petulant tone.

“You didn’t ask.”

Poe huffed a breath. “Did you, uh, hear anything?”

“Not that I paid attention to.” Rey waved at Kes when Poe started the Jeep, and continued as they moved slowly down the drive until she could no longer see him.

zzzz

Rey struggled to draw Poe into much conversation on the journey back to the city. They listened to a Christmas edition of Lovett or Leave It to help fill the time, then a nondescript music station he seemed to choose at random. She tried making small talk but it had never been her strong suit, and it just became awkward. As the city grew closer and the reality of having to deal with everything else loomed, Rey felt her mood grow more somber, too. The few days with Kes had been such a relief and now she was facing the real world again. She wished they could turn the car around and go back.

When they arrived at Ben’s apartment he parked under the building and insisted on helping her upstairs with her bag and all of the leftovers, though she could have managed. Inside the penthouse it was stark and gray as usual. Rey turned on more lights than necessary in an attempt to make it feel a little more welcoming, but it would never feel like a true home as Kes’s did.

While Poe excused himself to use the bathroom Rey looked around and saw the pile of gifts that had been left under the Christmas tree, the ones that weren’t there before. Most of them were for Ben from names she didn’t recognize, a few from those she did, and some had tags with ‘To Ben & Rey, love M & D’. There were two beautifully wrapped boxes addressed to her alone from Leia and Han. Rey’s stomach dropped as she picked up one of them.

Poe came up behind where she was kneeling by the tree and whistled.

“I guess Santa found your new address.”

She stood hastily, her eyes remaining downcast as she faced him. “I feel awful. I didn’t get them anything.”

“They won’t be expecting it, trust me. What do you get for the woman who literally has everything?”

“They’ve given me so much already.”

“Welcome to the club.” His hand brushed her elbow lightly so she looked at him. “Try adding your education and entire career to the ledger and see how you feel.”

Rey smiled grimly and thought about this for a moment. “Is that why you stay working for her? Even if it’s not what you really want to be doing with your life?”

Poe looked slightly taken aback. “I don’t think I said that.”

“Not in so many words.”

“It’s… complicated. She’s been like a mother to me since I was thirteen. It isn’t something you just walk away from.” He gave her a rueful smile. “As nice as it’d be to have a life outside of work.”

“She talks about how much she wants that for Ben,” Rey said, swallowing in discomfort before recovering. “I can’t imagine Leia doesn’t want it for you, too.”

He shrugged. “Maybe. I’d have to meet someone to test the theory.”

Rey held his gaze, wanting to say more but the words died on her tongue. She put the gift back under the tree where she found it.

“I should get going,” Poe said.

“Do you want to stay for a while?” she replied quickly. Perhaps too quickly, she thought, a little too late. “Kes gave me so much food if you’re hungry…”

“I can’t. Back to work tomorrow.”

Rey didn’t miss the meaning in his tone. Their time away was over. Whatever closeness they shared was meaningless as soon as they set foot in the office again.

“At least let me pack up some of the empanadas for you,” she said, weaker this time. “They’re your favorite.”

Poe waved his hand to stop her and shook his head, walking to the door as if he couldn’t wait to leave. She shut her mouth and let him, not wanting to make any more of a fool of herself than she already had. She followed so she could lock the deadbolt behind him, and stopped when he turned to say goodbye. Rey refused to be the one to kiss his cheek again. They stood in front of each other for an awkward few seconds before Poe leaned in to give her a perfunctory hug. It was over so quickly she barely had time to register what it felt like, something she’d thought about more than once over the past couple of days.

“Thanks again,” Rey said simply, not trusting herself to say more.

“You bet. Bye.”

His smile was distant and fleeting then he resumed his escape. Rey shut the door, her cheeks burning with embarrassment and frustration that she’d turned an already difficult situation into an excruciating one by developing feelings for her fake boyfriend’s best friend.

“You’re a walking disaster,” she muttered to herself as she slumped against the door.

zzzz zzzz zzzz

Poe sat in his car for ten full minutes after leaving the apartment, and almost went back inside twice. It would be easy enough to think of a plausible excuse. A change of heart about the empanadas – they really were his favorite. A book he lent Ben that he needed back. Anything would do to get him inside to see her, he thought, as long as he wasn’t such a damn coward this time.

The car engine ticked as it cooled, reminding him of the passing time. This was his shot. Once they were back at work there was a whole other layer of complication on top of the obvious one. When he let himself think of the ways in which it was wrong to even contemplate what he was, the Christmas break was a convenient loophole. He could pretend he wasn’t her boss while they were on vacation. She reported to Finn anyway, he barely interacted with her. Leia had been the one to hire her.

With each passing minute, however, Poe couldn’t deny the ultimate truth. So instead of a third attempt to get out of the car, he started the engine and drove out of Ben’s garage before he ruined everything irreparably. But it wasn’t home he instinctively headed – he drove the short distance to the hospital, signed in to get his visitor’s badge, and was relieved to find that no one else was there to see Ben at that time of night.

Poe pulled a chair up to his friend’s bedside, noting the Christmas decorations that had been added to the usual floral arrangements. He still hated hospital rooms due mostly to the ambient sounds and the smell, but Ben’s was the most removed from the typical room he’d experienced during his mother’s prolonged illness. It made the frequent visits a little more bearable.

“Hey, shit for brains,” he said, still self conscious talking to someone who couldn’t talk back. “Sorry I haven’t visited for a few days. I was at the farm with Kes for Christmas. He feels bad about not getting down to see you yet but I told him you wouldn’t notice, being in a coma and all. Actually, I think he’s avoiding the whole hospital scene which I’m sure you can understand. Even after all these years he’s still so messed up over losing Mom. I used to think I wanted the kind of love they had but maybe I’m better off avoiding it completely if that’s one of the outcomes. I don’t know…”

Poe felt uncomfortably warm in his leather jacket and pulled it off, tossing it on the end of Ben’s bed.

“How’s that for an awkward segue?” He chuckled soundlessly. “So, listen. I have some things I want to say. I know this won’t come as any great shock, but growing up I was jealous of everything you had that I didn’t. You always had the latest toys, the best bike, your own computer. My parents used to ream me for it, every time I came home from the city bitching about all the shit you had that I didn’t. I never really got over it, you know? Even after Mom got sick and I was old enough to understand what truly mattered… I was still envious of you. Even now.

“Because you got me again, asshole. You had to go and find _ her. _ After all the Victoria’s Secret models and blue-blooded heiresses, you actually managed to find one of the most down to earth, funny, smart, gorgeous women in the city. So… just… _ fuck you, _ man. I’m talking about Rey, in case it wasn’t obvious. I know you, it’s entirely possible she’s one of many you’ve been stringing along. I’m kinda surprised there isn’t a line of wailing so-called girlfriends lining the corridors.”

Poe let out a steadying breath, still feeling hot even though he knew the room was cool enough. “But there isn’t anyone else, is there? Just her. And you didn’t tell anyone. Which, I gotta tell you, is a real Ben Solo asshole move. I mean, what are you so worried about? Your family loves her. Your mother gave her a job at the company after knowing her for all of five minutes. I’ll be honest, I thought she was gonna be a pain in the ass at first. But she’s doing really well – my team all love her, way more than they do me. With you in here she was all alone for the holidays, so I asked her home for Christmas. Kes loves her as well. He thinks she’s too good for you, he told me to tell you. So, message delivered.

“Seriously though… Out of all the women you’ve been with, you hit the jackpot with this one. And if you fuck with her I’ll kick your ass like I did when we were kids. Before you gained a foot on me, you gangly freak. Because she doesn’t deserve that. She doesn’t deserve any of your usual shit. Everyone _ loves _ her. So get it together. Wake up, and hurry back to her, because I don’t know how to sit by and just pretend…”

Poe gripped Ben’s arm to avoid any of the tubes and monitoring cables he was connected to. “It isn’t fucking _ fair. _ You’re my best friend… I wish you’d wake up, buddy. We all do.”

He sat back in his chair, feeling no better than he had when he arrived. There was no good outcome to be found in the situation, Poe knew it, and talking to a comatose patient wasn’t a magic elixir. He sat there in silence for a few minutes more, spent, before getting tiredly to his feet and heading for home to prepare for returning to work where everything would go back to how it was just a few days before. Aside from, of course, the shameful secret he harboured that he could tell no one about, ever.

Poe zipped up his jacket against the biting wind as he exited the main hospital doors and tucked his head down as he returned to his car, still deep in thought. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going when he rounded a pillar and nearly plowed into someone. With a grunt of ‘oof’ his arms shot out instinctively and Poe looked up to find himself staring right into Rey’s startled face.

“Oh!” she gasped.

“What are you—”

“I thought…”

Poe stopped as they spoke over each other and he waited to see if she’d continue. When she didn’t they gazed at one another for a few moments until he realized he was still holding onto her arms.

“Sorry,” he said, letting her go.

“I didn’t know you were coming here,” she said quietly.

“Yeah… I had some things I needed to say to him,” Poe admitted, quickly getting lost in her hazel eyes and willing himself to get the hell out of there.

“Me too. Poe… I need to tell you something.”

He nodded before he knew what he was doing. “I need to tell you something, too.”

Rey licked her bottom lip in a distracting way until he forced himself to focus on her eyes which were increasingly furtive.

“It’s about Ben,” she said hesitantly. “Well, actually, it’s about me… You see, when all this started—”

“Are you in love with him?” Poe blurted out because he couldn’t _ not _ know for sure one second longer.

She frowned. “I…”

“Just tell me if you’re in love with him. Because if you are, I won’t say or do anything to jeopardize that.”

She looked confused, because of course she would be, he thought miserably. He was the asshole, not her. He was the one who was questioning her relationship.

“Forget it. Shit, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Poe…” Rey looked at him helplessly, as if she didn’t know how to put him out of his misery. The torture went on for seconds that felt like hours until she did the one thing he wasn’t expecting.

Rey took a step forward and kissed him.

It was no brush of her lips while she was aiming for his cheek. She kissed him properly on the mouth, with enough purpose and intent to leave him with little doubt when she withdrew, a silent question in her gaze.

He knew all the reasons why it was wrong. He knew why it shouldn’t be happening, why he should put a stop to it before anything else occurred that they couldn’t dismiss as a silly mistake. But Poe couldn’t ignore every fiber of his being that told him that she was the one he’d been waiting for, the kind of love he’d been told about his whole life.

So he did the only thing he could – Poe kissed her back.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, amirite? 😊


	6. Truth Be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a difference a day - and the truth - makes. Rey finds out the hard way.

Rey wasn’t a fan of public displays of affection. Some things should be private, was always her thinking, whenever she saw couples who were a little too amorous for all to see. But as Poe continued to kiss her – unashamedly, unapologetically – outside the main entrance of an exclusive, private hospital, she was rapidly changing her view on PDA’s. In that moment she didn’t give a damn.

Because Poe had kissed her back. Just when she thought there was no hope that he felt anything for her, and she’d arrived at the hospital for another guilt-driven visit, there he was again. She’d barely stopped to think of the implications of kissing him first, but none of it mattered, not now. Her fingers slipped into his soft curls and she pressed closer to him.

“You’re buzzing,” he murmured against her mouth, his breath warm on her still-parted lips. Rey’s brain did feel like it was buzzing, and it took her a moment to work out that Poe meant the phone in her jeans pocket under her jacket, and another to realize his hand was on her ass which is why he could feel it, too.

“Oh.” She fumbled for her cell, feeling his hand slip away at the same time as he took a step back to give her room. She felt the loss immediately and cursed whoever was calling her at such an inopportune time, before banishing the thought when she saw the name on her screen.

“It’s Leia,” Rey said, seeing the same flash of guilt on Poe’s face that she felt in the pit of her stomach. She put the phone to her ear. “Hello?”

Her eyes didn’t leave his as she listened to Leia talk for a few seconds, her chest tightening with every word.

“Uh huh… No, I heard you,” she replied when prompted. He was frowning as she lowered the phone and pressed the speaker button.

“...the doctors are with him now and they’re going to run some cognitive tests as soon as he’s ready,” Leia was explaining rapidly. “But they said the fact he was talking fairly coherently as soon as he woke up is a good sign. I can’t believe it! We’re getting in the car now. We can pick you up on the way to the hospital.”

“I’m already here,” Rey said robotically as she watched the shock of the news play out on Poe’s face. “I’m out front, I was on my way to see him.”

“Perfect, we’ll be there in 15. Han, call Lando, we may want to make a statement to the press tonight. I need to let Poe know as well.”

A look passed between them, an unspoken question as to whether admitting he was there would somehow give away more than what they wanted the others to know. Poe nodded slightly.

“He’s here too,” Rey said as she held the phone between them.

“What’s that?”

“I’m here at the hospital, Leia,” Poe spoke up. “I was with Ben about 20 minutes ago.”

“Well, whatever you said brought him round, you blessed boy! Stay right there, we’ll be with you soon.”

Leia disconnected the call, leaving Rey and Poe staring at each other in disbelief.

“Shit, I hope that’s not true,” he said with a hollow laugh.

It did nothing to stem the growing anxiety Rey was feeling. “What did you say to him?”

“Oh, nothing much. Just that he didn’t deserve you and… Fuck! I just kissed my best friend’s girlfriend.” Poe raked his hands through his hair, looking stricken as he staggered back a step. “Who does that? I’m such an asshole!”

Rey steadied them both by pressing her hand to the front of his jacket. “About that… I really need to talk to you.”

“I need to talk to you, too. Because I don’t regret it.” Poe’s hand grasped hers, keeping it close, his gaze growing intense. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for days now. I tried to ignore it, I didn’t want to be _ that _ guy. I haven’t felt this way about someone in a long time, maybe ever. I know it’s wrong, and I never set out to come between you and Ben… but I can’t help it. Rey, I think you’re incredible. I know the circumstances completely suck, and the timing couldn’t be worse. But I don’t want you to be with him. I want you to be with me.”

“Oh shit,” she whispered under her breath as tears sparked in her eyes.

Poe’s certainty seem to waver at her reaction. “I know... I’ve gone about this all wrong. I’m terrible at all of it. Ask anyone. If this isn’t what you want just say the word and I’ll back off – we never have to talk about it again. Ben never has to know. You just need to decide.”

“It isn’t that simple,” Rey moaned, wishing she could make him understand without having to actually admit the whole sordid truth. She wished she’d never met Ben Solo or his family. She’d worked right under Poe’s building for three years – there were plenty of ways they could have met earlier, not when she’d lied and kept lying for weeks, she thought bitterly.

“Actually it is,” he stated earnestly as his fingers tightened around hers. “If you want me too then I promise we’ll work it out, together. If you want Ben I’ll leave the two of you alone and be happy for you. At least, I’ll try.”

“What if you decide you don’t want me?” she asked, willing herself not to cry.

His expression softened. “How could I not want you? Rey…”

Poe hand cupped her jaw with his other hand as he studied her intently for a moment, then kissed her again. It wasn’t as passionate as before but it was full of something else. The best she could describe was that it felt like hope. And when he moved to hold her, Rey let herself believe that they could work through the mess she’d made once they had time to talk properly. She needed to explain everything from the beginning without the looming arrival of the Solos, so she could make him understand. It felt possible when he held her, and she wouldn’t deny it, or herself, any longer.

Rey smiled and pressed her lips to his ear. “I want _ you_. Just you.”

Poe’s arms tightened around her and she felt him kiss her hair. “Thank you,” he whispered in what sounded like relief.

She didn’t let go until another minute had passed, and she’d kissed him again just in case he was in any doubt of her feelings. They straightened up and readjusted themselves so they looked as normal as possible, even though Rey felt anything but. Leia and Han would be there soon and they needed to go inside and face the music. She took a deep breath, and was grateful when Poe held out his hand to take hers so they could do it together.

zzzz

They were kept waiting while a series of doctors performed seemingly endless tests on Ben, and Leia grew increasingly agitated. Even Han’s usually stoic demeanor was rattled by their son’s sudden and unexpected return to consciousness. Now it was a waiting game to see if there would be long term side effects that could seriously impact his quality of life. No one in their small group spoke as they watched medical staff go in and out of Ben’s room.

The results, when they finally came, were overwhelmingly positive. The effects of his almost three week coma were surprisingly minimal, according to the neurologist. Ben’s cognitive function tests scored highly, and his language skills were intact. Some others would take longer to assess like his moods and long- and short-term memory, and he would require physical rehabilitation after his extended confinement in bed, but all in all the doctor was very encouraged by his results. He advised them that Ben could recall nothing of the carjacking so they’d provided him with minimal details, leaving that up to the family when he was ready.

They allowed only Han and Leia in to see him first in order to minimize any emotional impact, so Luke, Poe and Rey remained in the waiting room. Her hand snuck into Poe’s again where they sat side by side, out of sight from prying eyes, and he squeezed it reassuringly. When Lando arrived they parted and Poe went to talk to the company’s PR Director until Han returned to invite them all in.

When Rey stood up after Luke she didn’t move from where she was. She suddenly wasn’t ready for the confrontation, not yet. It wasn’t the right time nor the right place, not so soon after Ben had woken up. It didn’t matter that Leia still referred to her as his rescuer, she couldn’t do it to him or to the family. And, selfishly, she didn’t want her lie to be exposed so openly before she had a chance to talk to Poe.

“I can’t do this,” she murmured, more to herself than anyone else.

The men were walking towards Ben’s room when Poe noticed she wasn’t with them. She shook her head at him as he returned to her.

“I can’t go in there. Let’s just get out of here,” she pleaded so only he could hear, and grasped his hand.

Poe looked torn between wanting to do exactly as she asked and seeing his best friend. “We’ll talk later, you and me. It’ll be okay.”

Rey desperately hoped that was true. “Promise?” she said, looking deep into his eyes.

“You and me,” he repeated, with an altogether different meaning.

Her steps faltered slightly as they followed Luke and Lando into the room and formed a semi-circle around Ben’s bed. His eyes were closed under his still bandaged head, as Leia held his hand, but this time when she bent to murmur something in his ear Ben’s eyes opened. He smiled wanly as he looked at each of them in turn, acknowledging their greetings, and even offering a few mumbled words in return.

He stopped when he got to Rey who had positioned herself behind Poe and Han so she was farthest away from him.

“Who— Who are you?” he asked croakily.

Leia frowned first at her son, then at the neurologist who was at the bedside monitor.

“Darling, you remember Rey…” she prompted, her attention returning to Ben.

“Ms. Organa, we talked about this,” the doctor replied, “you must give him time.”

“I should think he’d remember his own girlf—”

“Leia,” Han growled, cutting her off.

Rey felt like all eyes were on her as Ben continued to stare at her, and her moment of reckoning had arrived. She was far from ready but if this was it there was nothing she could do to stop it. If it meant Leia fired her then so be it, she would find other work or go crawling back to Plutt if she had to. She would return to her shitty apartment, and no harm done. She would explain to Poe the compounding effect the lie had had, and that they’d found each other was the one good thing to come of it. She opened her mouth to come clean about all of it—

“You’re the girl,” Ben said more clearly. “The one with the smile.”

“Do you remember where you met Rey?” the doctor asked, making a note in his chart.

Ben thought about it hard. “The parking garage?”

The doctor looked for confirmation and it was Leia who nodded and praised his memory.

“You see, Doctor. He remembers. He’s perfectly fine.”

“When did you meet Rey?” the doctor queried next. Ben tried but was unable to reply.

“How long have you known her?” he prompted again.

When Ben struggled to come up with a response Rey felt herself growing redder and she wanted to put an end to it. Yet when she opened her mouth nothing came out.

“How long have you and Rey been in a relationship?”

“What are you talking about?” Ben snapped in apparent frustration. “Why are you asking me these stupid questions?”

“I think that’s enough for the moment,” the doctor said, making another notation in the chart. “We’ll leave you to get some rest and pick this up again later.”

He gestured for them to say their goodbyes and Rey didn’t wait around. She left the room first and returned to the waiting area where she took a few deep breaths to quell her rising anxiety. All she wanted was to get Poe and leave, so she could make him see that it had never been her intention for the lie to go as far as it had.

“You alright there, kid?” asked Han, the next out of the room.

Before she had the chance to do more than nod meekly Leia brushed past him and enveloped her in a hug.

“Don’t you worry, Rey,” she cooed. “They said his memory could be affected. But it might only be temporary. What the doctor said is true – we just need to give him time. Don’t be upset.”

“I’m fine, honestly,” Rey said, carefully but firmly extricating herself from Leia’s arms and taking a step back. She looked over to where Poe was standing with Luke and Lando and silently pleaded with him to get her out of there.

“It’s a shock for all of us, dear,” Leia replied a little more coolly. “We’ll need to give him the support he needs. Speaking of which, Lando… I want a press statement ready tonight, and a company-wide email from me in time for the return from the holiday break. Poe, I’ll need you, too. We may as well go into the office.”

“I’m just going to see Rey home first,” he said, stepping closer. “I’ll join you there later.”

“We need to get this done now,” Leia pushed back. “Luke can look after Rey, or you can take a cab, can’t you, dear?”

“Of course,” Rey replied, looking fleetingly at Poe as she tried to keep the emotion from her face. “Don’t worry about me.”

His expression was apologetic as he followed Leia and Lando to the elevators, with Han trailing behind. She turned to find Luke appraising her curiously.

“I can give you a ride home,” he offered.

“Thanks, I can just take the subway.” Rey was suddenly keen to be away from anyone associated with Ben Solo, and would happily keep it that way until she and Poe had time to talk.

“You sure? You look like you’ve got a lot on your mind.”

Rey couldn’t even fake a smile as she walked quickly to the elevators too.

zzzz

She didn’t waste any time in packing up all of her possessions at Ben’s apartment and returning them to the bags she’d arrived with. Rey had no intention of being there a minute longer now that he was awake. She cleaned every room she used though they were already spotless, leaving nothing to chance. Along with Kes’s generous leftovers she had quite the collection of shopping bags to load into a rideshare, minus the Christmas presents which she left under the tree unopened. There was just the matter of the bottle of wine from his collection that she still needed to replace, which she’d have to find the time to do during her lunch break while she still had a key. Assuming she still had a job, she thought darkly.

When she arrived back at her own apartment Rey was exhausted and emotional, having not heard from Poe since they left the hospital. She didn’t bother unpacking and fell asleep clutching her phone, only to wake the next morning to find he had texted her close to midnight when her do not disturb function was enabled.

[Stuck here. Don’t wait up.]  
[So sorry.]  
[Still you and me.]

She didn’t send a reply. It was early and she didn’t want to wake him. Rey looked at the last message for a long time before she had to get up and get ready for work, faced with a long commute once again. Her basement apartment looked no more inviting in the daylight than it had late at night, certainly a dramatic come down from where she’d been living the past couple of weeks. She couldn’t even pretend she’d missed it.

She also didn’t miss the busy train ride to work that got her to the office later than usual. Thankfully no one noticed as most staff were busy catching up after the short Christmas break, discussing their plans for New Year’s, and talking about the email they’d all received from Leia about Ben’s miraculous recovery from his coma. Rey scurried to her desk with her head down so she could read it as well, though it contained nothing she didn’t already know. Leia praised the medical team, thanked the hospital staff for taking such good care of him, and looked forward to welcoming him back at work as soon as he was able.

Rey grabbed her coffee mug so she could go past Poe’s office on her way to the kitchen but it was empty, as was Finn’s. Rey made small talk with Jess while she made coffee and talked vaguely about going away to stay with friends for Christmas, which was no longer a lie. What she couldn’t say was one of them was more than a friend, that she’d developed serious feelings for him and it was mutual, and if they could just get over the small hurdle of her massive lie and cover up they might have a chance at actual happiness.

Her patience at an end, Rey made up her mind to text him back to find out where he was, even if that was still with Leia. She headed back to her desk with her coffee only to see Finn limping into his office, one foot encased in a walking boot.

“Don’t say it,” he warned. “Do not even start with me.”

She bit back the admonishment that was on the tip of her tongue and offered him a sympathetic smile instead.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. It’s just a _ slight _fracture. No big deal.” He moved awkwardly behind his desk and sat down with obvious relief.

“Want me to get you some coffee?”

“And a bagel?” he whined.

Rey’s mouth twitched with a smile. “I think I can manage that.”

Finn recounted his tale of woe on the ski slopes while he ate his breakfast and she listened distractedly, one eye on Poe’s office watching for his arrival. There was still no sign of him when it was time to get on with actual work.

“Do you know where Poe is?” she asked bluntly, rather than coming up with some round about way of ascertaining his whereabouts.

Finn looked up in surprise. “No. Should I? Do you need something?”

“No, I was just… I had a question about the Berlin contract, but it can wait. It’s not important,” Rey mumbled as she moved towards the door.

“Oh hey, I saw Leia’s email. I’m glad about Ben,” he said, keeping his voice low.

She frowned in response.

“I know it’s hush hush,” Finn continued and gave her an unsubtle wink.

“Did Rose say something to you?”

“Rose? No. I knew something was going on around here, the way you and Poe kept disappearing at lunch. I thought it was you and him for a minute and, I gotta say, I wasn’t mad. I thought you two were kinda cute together. Even if it was highly inappropriate.” Finn sat back and let out a chuckle. “Poe set me straight and told me the big secret about you and Ben before Christmas.”

Rey felt even more deflated. She liked Finn and now he was someone else who she’d be letting down when the truth came out. She also didn’t want to think about Poe and the inappropriateness of something happening between them. It would be a moot point if she was fired, anyway. 

“Listen,” Finn said more kindly, “if you need to be at the hospital you can just go. No one will mind, especially not today.”

“Thanks. It’s probably best if I just get back to work. I’m sure they’ll let me know when he’s ready for visitors.” Rey made the excuse quickly and walked back to her desk before Finn asked any more questions, and she had to lie further to him.

She hated that she hadn’t heard from Poe that morning, the silence deafening. She texted to check he was okay after his late night and to see if he was coming in to work. There was no immediate response though she stared at her phone for a few anxious minutes waiting for the reply dots to appear. Eventually she put it aside and tried to distract herself with work, pulling up the files she had been archiving prior to the Christmas break. She focused on hunting down more of the contract inconsistencies she’d been tracking which served to keep her attention off her phone for a couple of hours, though there were no calls or texts from Poe to interrupt her.

When the call came asking her to return to the hospital it was from Luke.

“I’m out front. Let’s go,” he said without preamble.

“I don’t know that I can just leave…” Rey stammered, looking around the open plan office at no one in particular.

“I think that’s exactly what you can do. Come on, I’m hungry. We can stop for a bite on the way.”

Going back to the hospital without having spoken to Poe wasn’t what she wanted but she had no argument to offer. Rey made her excuses to Finn and went outside where Luke was sat in the back of a company town car waiting for her.

“Have you heard how Ben is?” she asked hesitantly after she’d settled in next to him.

“He’s up and about, apparently. At least, they’re getting him started on physical therapy because of muscle atrophy. Leia and Han have been with him most of the morning.”

Rey bit her lip and looked out of the window. She wanted to ask if Poe was there as well, but knew it wasn’t the right thing to do. Then again, she supposed, it probably wasn’t right that she’d gone into work instead of the hospital, if she was supposed to be Ben’s girlfriend. It was clear she would be exposed sooner rather than later through her own inability to play the part, so she had to find Poe quickly.

“It was Leia who asked me to come get you,” Luke said. “She thinks having you there will help him remember some parts he’s hazy on. But I’m not so sure.”

Rey turned swiftly to look at him though Luke’s attention was focused on the street and he called to the driver to stop the car a little further ahead. Without a word to her he got out and joined a line at a food truck. She remained in the car, stunned, worried and feeling a little ill, until Luke returned ten painstaking minutes later with two containers of food.

“Eat,” he said when she stared uncertainly at the one he gave her. “It’ll make you feel better.”

“What did you mean, you’re not so sure?” Rey murmured.

Luke started tucking into his meat and rice as their car ride continued. “My sister is looking for the fairytale ending where there isn’t one. We should be grateful Ben is recovering and leave it at that.”

Rey closed her eyes and let out a long breath. Enough was enough. “I was never his girlfriend.”

It was so freeing to finally say the words out loud that she almost felt like laughing. When she dared to glance at Luke again he was eating as if she’d made a comment about the weather.

“I know,” he said with a shrug and took another large mouthful. “This is good, you should try it.”

“You know? Since when?” she asked in disbelief.

“If I said from the beginning would you believe me?” Luke gave her a shrewd look. “Honestly, my nephew isn’t that smart. Nor is he a particularly good judge of character. I know you didn’t like hearing it, but all that talk of you not being his type? That was not an indictment on you.”

Rey blinked back unbidden tears. She was prepared for anger or astonishment, not further kindness. 

“Don’t get me wrong,” Luke went on, “Ben’s family, and the closest thing to a son I’ll ever have. But he’s been over indulged his whole life, by all of us. His father included. We all have a part to play in the choices he’s made. I wish he had found you. I couldn’t think of a better partner for him and that’s the truth.”

“Luke—”

“Now, don’t go getting all mushy on me. You still have a lot of explaining to do, young lady.”

She nodded, wiping away the wetness from the corners of her eyes and sniffing in an undignified way until he handed her a napkin.

“I’m a bad person,” she said mournfully. “I never meant for any of it to happen. I just wanted to know if he was okay, that night at the hospital.”

Luke sighed indulgently. “You’re not a bad person. Slow to tell the truth, maybe. Kinda pitiful, when I think about it.” He stopped and smiled at her. “No one can blame you for wanting a better life for yourself, Rey. This was certainly a novel way of going about it, I grant you.”

“That’s not why… I didn’t…” She struggled to explain because there really wasn’t a good enough excuse, not really. Rey knew she should have told Leia the truth from the outset, regardless of the circumstances.

“Well, it’s done now. Eat your food and we’ll work out how to break it to my sister that you’re not going to be her future daughter-in-law,” Luke ordered. “At least, not with the son she hoped. You and the other one, well, that’s a different story.”

Rey’s eyes widened as he concentrated on his lunch. They really did have a lot to talk about.

zzzz

When Rey and Luke arrived at the hospital Ben wasn’t in his room. Instead they found him in a wheelchair in the private family room with his parents, and Poe, Chewie and Lando. The bandages were off his head for the first time revealing his shorn and scarred scalp from the operation, but otherwise he looked brighter than he had the previous day.

Luke made a show of greeting Ben, allowing Poe to speak to her while the others were distracted.

“I just got here, sorry,” Poe muttered, throwing a glance in Leia’s direction. “I’ve been stuck on calls with Lando all morning.”

“We were supposed to talk,” Rey said through gritted teeth as he helped her off with her jacket.

“I know.” He looked pained then covered it up when it was her turn to say hello.

“It’s, ah… it’s good to see you,” Ben said haltingly. “Rey.”

“You too.” She stood in front of him and gripped her bag, acutely aware that she was being stared at by everyone else. “You’re looking well.”

“I’m feeling well. Better, anyway.”

“That’s… good.”

“Rey, come sit here,” Leia prompted, indicating a chair by Ben. “It might be nice for you two to talk.”

As she sat she looked helplessly around the room, first at Poe before her gaze settled on Luke as the only person who knew the truth. Before either of them could say anything Ben cleared his throat.

“They told me what happened that night in the parking garage. I don’t remember, but they said some thugs stole my car and you tried to stop them.”

Rey flushed with embarrassment. “I didn’t do a very good job.”

“No, but she called the ambulance and saved your life, darling,” Leia spoke up from where she hovered behind them. “Rey’s a hero.”

“I really didn’t do anything—”

“Thank you,” said Ben in his deep, husky voice.

“And Rey’s been visiting you every day. She’s been so devoted,” Leia went on, her arm around her son’s shoulder. “And she’s been taking good care of your apartment…”

“My apartment?” he started with a dark frown, turning on her. “Who the hell said she could do that?”

“We did.”

“Jesus, Mom!”

“Calm down, Ben,” Han said, his frown an exact match for his son’s. “Remember what the doctor said.”

Leia blinked innocently. “I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“You let someone I don’t know stay in my home where all my things are.”

“We’ve told you, Ben, you know Rey. You just don’t remember her.”

“And I’ve told you repeatedly, I _ don’t _ know her.”

Leia sighed in exasperation. “Well, you’ll get to know her. We have, and you’ll see she’s wonderful. We can see why you chose her. She might be a little different from your usual girlfriends but we don’t mind, honestly. We just want you to be happy, darling.”

“Leia, please,” Rey said, rising to her feet. “I need to say something.”

“We both do,” Poe added suddenly, and stepped up to her side.

Rey shot him a look of panic but he ignored it, giving her a nod in solidarity instead.

“Uh oh,” Luke grunted and crossed his arms.

“What do you need to say?” Leia asked when neither of them spoke further.

There was no turning back. Rey turned to face her and squared her shoulders. “I’m not Ben’s girlfriend. I’m sorry,” she stated as calmly and evenly as she could.

No one said anything for a few seconds as incomprehension clouded Leia’s expression, but before Rey could explain further Poe spoke up.

“We didn’t mean for this to happen. I’m sorry, buddy,” he said, reaching out to take Rey’s hand in his.

“What’s going on?” Ben asked.

“That’s what I’d like to know,” Leia said, her voice stony as her hands went to her hips. “What is this? He was lying in a coma and the two of you—”

“No, it’s not like that... I was _ never _Ben’s girlfriend,” Rey clarified, cutting her off.

Leia shut her mouth while everyone else just stared at her, Poe included.

“What?” he gasped and his hand dropped hers.

“I _ told _you,” Ben griped.

“What are you talking about?” Poe questioned her, and Rey ignored everyone else in the room as she focused on him.

“I wanted to tell you. I tried to tell you, Poe, I swear. It was just a misunderstanding at the hospital and then I…”

“What misunderstanding?” Leia demanded. “The police told me you said you were his girlfriend.”

Rey turned her worried eyes on the older woman. “I only said it because they wouldn’t tell me anything about his condition. I just wanted to know if he was alright. It was so stupid. Then once I said it and I got to know you all, I… I didn’t know how to take it back.”

She glanced at Poe again who wiped a hand over his mouth. The two creases between his eyes deepened.

“You could have said ‘I’m not Ben’s girlfriend’ – it seems fairly straightforward to me,” Leia said pointedly.

“Why didn’t you just tell us the truth from the start, kid?” Han asked from where he stood off to the side.

“I should have,” she admitted, consumed with regret. “As time went on, and you were all so good to me, I think I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

Leia huffed a breath. “You mean you wanted the job and the apartment.”

Rey’s stomach clenched. She had dreaded this moment but it felt even worse than she’d imagined. She saw the anger and distrust on their faces, and was rapidly losing words to make them understand how she’d never meant for any of it to happen.

“I didn’t ask for any of that, Leia. That wasn’t why I lied. The job was a wonderful opportunity and I do love it, but I never thought you’d offer it to me. Or allow me into your family the way you did. I never expected to get to know all of you like I have. And how much you would come to mean to me.” Her gaze fell on Poe and she shook her head imperceptibly, the rest of the words for him unspoken in front of the others. “I’m so sorry.”

“How could you do that?” he breathed, eyes blazing. “I’ve been putting myself through hell thinking I’d betrayed my best friend…”

“Yeah, what’s with that, asshole?” Ben countered as he glared at Poe. “What a dick move.”

“Shut up, you little shit,” Luke said, contributing something to the conversation for the first time.

“Don’t talk to him like that!” Leia turned on her brother, while Han voiced his agreement that Ben should stay out of it. That started a war of words between Leia and Han over their son which caused Lando and Chewie to awkwardly suggest they should leave.

Throughout the ensuing rabble Poe just stared at Rey, the raw hurt never leaving his face until he was the first one to get out of there.

“Poe, please!” she cried, going after him. “Let me explain...”

He stopped and rounded on her. “I don’t want to hear it. Not now.”

Rey blanched at the finality of his words and she could do nothing but watch him walk away, paralyzed with guilt. She knew there was still a reckoning to come from Leia, yet saving her job wasn’t her focus. It was out of her control now – they could choose to believe her if they wanted, she really didn’t care. If Poe wouldn’t talk to her then there was nothing to salvage from any of it, so she had to try and make him.

She went to retrieve her jacket, avoiding eye contact with everyone, then Rey scraped together the last of her dignity and faced Ben with dry eyes. She reached into her bag for his apartment keys and held them out to him.

“I moved out last night,” she said, her voice mercifully strong. “I owe you a bottle of wine that I gave to Kes for Christmas. I’ll make sure it gets replaced.”

Ben took the keys, looking disgruntled at either the reminder of her presence at his penthouse or the loss of the wine, or both, but he said nothing. Rey turned her attention to Leia next.

“I’ll pack up my desk and be gone by the end of the day. Thank you for the opportunity.” The words caught in her throat as emotion threatened to overwhelm her, but she didn’t let it. “I am sorry. For all of it. I really did love getting to know all of you.”

She tried to smile, especially when her gaze fell on Han then Luke, and she went to leave.

“You don’t need to do that,” Leia said through pursed lips. “You’re not fired.”

Rey turned back in surprise.

“At least, not right now. I need to think about this.” It wasn’t a particularly friendly overture, but it wasn’t a dismissive one either.

“Why don’t we head back to the office,” said Luke smoothly, and took Rey by the arm. “This has been enough excitement for one day.”

“Bye! I’m feeling fine by the way. Don’t worry about me,” Ben called out after them as she and Luke filed out of the room followed by Lando and Chewie.

There was no sign of Poe as they left the hospital. Rey didn’t expect there to be, but it didn’t stop her from hoping. He wasn’t waiting outside where little more than 12 hours ago he’d kissed her and declared that he wanted to be with her. Nor was he in the office when she made the solitary walk back to her desk, giving Finn a half-hearted nod to acknowledge her return.

He didn’t call and he didn’t text. And when she tried to contact him, which she did throughout that afternoon and evening, Poe did not answer.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙁 O, what a tangled web we weave...


	7. All Good Things Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey sets things straight, and in the end gets her just rewards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the end! But it’s dropping early, so I hope you enjoy the conclusion to this tale. 😊

Rey spent a lonely night contemplating her actions since Ben’s carjacking. She returned home late from work, having waited around in the futile hope in case Poe showed up, to her empty, cramped apartment. Not even Kes’s food and the memory of their happy Christmas all together could rid her of her dark mood and self recriminations.

Her eyes fell on the pile of second hand textbooks and the course notes she’d just abandoned since Leia had given her the job at Alderaan Inc. Rey had always thought of herself as driven and ambitious, with agency over her life and every one of her choices. Yet she’d stayed working for Unkar Plutt for far too many years in a dead end job that barely allowed her to pay her bills. She had kept at her studies but never made it to college like she always planned. When she’d made a mess of the Ben situation – a stupid, pointless lie that never should have happened – Leia had railroaded her first into a job and then into his apartment, and she hadn’t spoken up either time.

Rey wondered bitterly when her beliefs and intentions had strayed so far from her actions. She thought it fitting that Poe wanted nothing to do with her now, even though it hurt more than she cared to admit. She’d lost someone she truly cared about, maybe even loved, and it was all her own fault. If nothing else it served as a wake up call to get her act together, even while things were in limbo. She was determined that what she could control, she would.

Rey stacked up her accounting text and notes and stuffed them into an old box. She no more wanted to be an accountant than she wanted to work for Plutt again. If Leia did fire her she’d find something else, something that would allow her to study once she enrolled in a business degree. She could continue living in her shitty apartment if she had to, but getting her butt into college would never happen unless she actually did something about it. Next Rey got out her ancient laptop that took five minutes to boot up, and started researching intake dates for the new year for part-time study.

She went to work the next morning feeling unburdened after the exposure of her lie, if emotionally empty at Poe’s silence. While she still had the job at Alderaan Inc. she would do it to the best of her ability, so as soon as she arrived she compiled a stack of folders to deliver to Finn.

“Hey,” he said, glancing up from what he was doing.

“Hi, do you have a minute?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Two things.” Rey left his doorway and took a seat opposite him. She placed the folders on his desk and took a deep breath. “First things first, I wanted to let you know that what you heard about Ben and me isn’t true. There’s nothing going on between us.”

“Er, okay,” Finn replied uncertainly. “That’s weird. Why would Poe have—”

“Because I lied and said I was his girlfriend. It’s a long story.” Rey’s mouth twitched with a smile. “Actually, no it’s not. That’s it in a nutshell. Leia knows the truth now. So does Poe. Feel free to tell Rose.”

“Okay,” he said again, drawing the word out into two long syllables and sitting back in his seat. “And the second thing?”

“I found something I thought I should flag with you. These contracts, ten of them in total. They were never filed through this office because they originated out of the London legal team, but there was a bank account linked to an internal US signatory and someone in the Finance team filed a copy with us. It’s linked to a subsidiary company established 12 months ago that doesn’t relate to any of the entities I can find for Alderaan Inc. And the internal signatory isn’t on the global address book.”

Rey shuffled through the folders. “It’s the same account, using the same UK solicitor each time – Armitage Hux. He’s not in the London team that I could find.”

“No, he’s not,” Finn murmured as he took one and scanned the paperwork.

“The US signatory’s name is Kylo Ren,” she said.

“Huh. I’ll take a closer look and talk to Poe.” After a few more seconds Finn looked up at her. “Good work, Rey.”

She smiled and nodded. “I hope your ankle’s okay. Let me know if I can get anything for you.”

Finn was already poring over the other files as she walked out of his office, keeping her eyes from straying to Poe’s dark and empty space next door. Rey returned to her desk to get on with her next task.

When it was time for her lunch break she went to the hospital not out of habit or obligation, but to make another apology. Thankfully it was more private than the previous day – when she entered Ben’s room he was alone, and in a familiar scene he was lying in bed, his eyes closed. What was missing were the machines carefully monitoring his vitals, and the floral arrangements and gift baskets had doubled in number.

Rey tiptoed to his bedside, not wanting to disturb him, and placed a bag with the bottle of wine she’d purchased with his belongings. She contemplated leaving a note with it, but figured he’d work it out when he recognized the label. When she went to leave, a final glance in his direction revealed he was awake and watching her, and she smiled guiltily.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi.”

“You came back.”

Rey pointed to the bottle. “Just bringing this. And I wanted to say sorry properly. About the wine and the apartment, and you know… that whole girlfriend thing.”

Ben pushed himself up in the bed with a slight grimace and settled against the pillows once more. “Can we talk?”

“Um.” She checked her watch. “Sure, I have a few minutes.”

Rey took a seat beside him like she had on previous visits, only this time Ben was awake and they glanced awkwardly at each other.

“My mother said you came here a lot while I was out. Thanks for that.”

“You don’t need to thank me, really. It was the least I could do.” She smiled and kept her voice light. “Turns out you’re a good listener, even if the conversations were a bit one-sided.”

Ben didn’t smile back, his dark eyes not leaving hers. “I think I do… need to thank you, that is. I read the police report.”

“Oh.”

“I don’t remember any of it,” he explained. “Not for days before. I just woke up here and suddenly it’s almost New Year’s.”

“It’s been an eventful few weeks,” Rey said, in what felt like the understatement of her life, and silence fell between them.

“It’s okay about the apartment,” Ben told her eventually. “I mean, I know it was my mother who pushed you into it.”

“To be fair she thought you and I were...”

“Yeah, well, I guess we sorted that out yesterday.”

“I’m really sorry,” Rey said quietly. “If I embarrassed you, or put you in any more of an awkward position.”

Ben let out a grunt of laughter. “Truth is, I’ve been getting shit from my parents and my uncle that you’re _ not _my girlfriend. Apparently I’m the one who’s missing out.”

She felt her cheeks grow pink. “That’s sweet of them. But I never should have lied. It was a dumb thing to do.”

“Well, at least one good thing came out of it. You and Poe.”

Rey pressed her lips together and gave her head a slight shake. “I’m not so sure about that.”

“He’ll get over it. I’ll give him shit about it, but it’s not like he stole my actual girlfriend.”

She smiled wanly and dropped her gaze to her hands.

“From what I hear he’d be lucky to have you,” Ben said more kindly. 

“I guess we’ll see,” Rey replied with a sniff and straightened up in her seat. “I should head back to the office so I don’t give your mother any more reason to fire me.”

He accepted her departure with a nod, though she didn’t miss the hint of disappointment too.

“See you around, Rey.”

“Bye, Ben.”

zzzz

She didn’t think she was late getting back to the office, but Kay was there looking for her when Rey arrived.

“Leia wants to see you upstairs,” she said with a glance at the time.

Rey gulped, immediately assuming the worst. “Should I bother taking my coat off?”

She didn’t have many personal possessions in her desk, but if she was going to be fired she hoped that she’d have the opportunity to say goodbye to her colleagues at least. While she’d only known them for a short time Rey knew she would miss working with them.

“You can do what you like, we need to go,” Kay said perfunctorily. 

Rey opted to leave her bag and coat behind so she had to return to her desk to get them, and tried not to look too much like a lamb being led to the slaughter as she followed Kay out of the Legal department. Rey calmed her nerves the best she could, reminding herself that no matter what happened, she would land on her feet like she always did. She’d survived far worse; it was only a job. She reminded herself of these things over and over. Most of her confidence was knocked out of her, however, when Kay showed her into Leia’s expansive office and she was faced not only with an angry-looking CEO but Poe was unexpectedly there as well.

He looked even wearier than usual, and she wondered fleetingly if it had been work or something else that had disrupted his sleep. As relieved as she was to see him, Rey was too on edge to say anything.

“There you are,” Leia groused, clearly in a temper. “We’ve been waiting.”

“I’m sorry. You wanted to see me?” Rey’s eyes flitted repeatedly to Poe where he stood behind Leia’s desk. She recognized the folders she’d given Finn in front of him.

“Yes,” said Leia as she walked towards her. “It seems we left things uncertain at the hospital yesterday, about your position here at the company. Putting aside all this other nonsense, you’ve proven yourself to be smart and a hard worker, Rey. You have glowing recommendations from your colleagues, including your supervisor Finn who has brought your… discovery… to our attention.”

Poe cleared his throat when Leia paused.

“That was good work,” she continued after giving him a look. “I don’t want you to worry about keeping your job. You’re doing just fine. Although I think we can all agree – no more lies.”

“Of course,” Rey said with a bob of her head.

“Good. I understand you may have some interest in other parts of the company, like our Foundation. We should talk about that some time.”

Rey was stunned and it took her a moment to respond. “Thank you, Leia. I’d really appreciate that.”

“Yes, well, there’s always opportunity here for clever, ambitious people,” she said and tugged at the front of her suit jacket. “And an endorsement from your former head of department doesn’t hurt.”

Rey frowned. “Former?”

“I’ll let _ him _explain,” Leia said, the annoyance returning to her voice and she jerked her thumb in Poe’s direction. “I’m due at the hospital.”

With a final glare at him Leia swept from the office, leaving Rey alone with Poe for the first time since before Ben had woken up. She stared at him, bewildered, when he offered no immediate explanation for Leia’s words.

“What is going on?” Rey practically exploded. “What did she mean, former? Where have you been? Why didn’t you call me back? You disappeared… You said, ‘you and me’ and then you just left! What the hell was that?”

It didn’t help her growing indignation when Poe looked bemused at the barrage of questions. He slowly rounded the desk and stopped in front of her. Up close she could see how worn out he really was, and empathy and concern for him tempered her other emotions somewhat.

“I quit this morning,” he said finally. “Leia’s pretty pissed about it.”

Rey blinked at him, floored once again. “You quit?! Why?”

“Plenty of reasons. Chief among them, I contravened the company fraternization policy with someone in my department.”

He gave her a small smile that did other things to her insides, but it didn’t distract her for long.

“I did, too,” she gulped. “You don’t have to quit.”

“Yeah, but it was my department. She should have fired me on the spot.”

Rey felt wretched. After everything that had happened and the mess she’d made of it, she wouldn’t stand by and have him pay the price for it. “Poe, I don’t want you to lose your job because of me. It isn’t right.”

His expression softened as he gazed at her. “I haven’t. Like I said, it’s not the only reason. I should have done it before now so I don’t live my life regretting that I didn’t do something meaningful with it. It’s about time I tried to find what that might be, rather than have Leia hand it to me on a platter.”

“But you convinced her to keep me on?”

“Well, me and everyone else in the team. Finn thought she was just asking for general feedback, not that your job depended on it. Everybody has been singing your praises. And what you found… Kylo Ren? Let’s just say Leia owes you a very big one.”

Rey wasn’t sure what that meant but there were more important matters to sort out between them. Her worried frown returned.

“I know I lied to you, and you have no reason to believe me, but I _ never _meant to hurt you,” she said in a rush. “It was all a stupid misunderstanding and I should have told you the truth as soon as I realized that I was falling in love with you…”

Poe’s eyes widened.

“Shit,” she muttered, not meaning to blurt it out like that. “I swear, I am not usually this much of a disaster! I—”

He stopped her from stumbling over her words by stepping up and kissing her soundly, his hands cupping either side of her face. Her fingers slipped under his jacket and she clutched at his back.

“Does this mean you forgive me?” she breathed after he rested his forehead against hers. She didn’t risk opening her eyes just yet.

Poe huffed a laugh. “This means I’m falling for you too, and I’d like to make sure we don’t fuck it up. So we should keep talking. You and me.”

Rey liked the sound of that. And she really hoped Kay stayed out of Leia’s office when she kissed him again for another minute, until he broke away with a groan.

“There’s something I have to do,” he said, shifting back so he could look at her properly. “One last thing for Leia. And my shit of a best friend, as it turns out.”

She nodded distractedly, thoughts and other senses still in a whirl. “I suppose I should get back to work, too.”

“My thing means going to London.”

Rey’s mouth dropped open. “When?”

“This afternoon.”

She wasn’t expecting to be separated from him so soon, and it felt like a particularly harsh imposition considering the rollercoaster of emotions they’d already experienced in such a short time.

“For how long?”

“Not long. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Rey couldn’t help it, she pouted. “What time’s your flight?”

“Whenever I get there. I’m taking the company jet.”

“Oh.” She tried not to look impressed, especially after he’d said it so casually.

“When I get back we can talk properly. Promise. No disappearing.”

“Just the truth,” she confirmed.

“Deal.” Poe pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and she hugged him tightly, not ready to say goodbye.

zzzz

Rey didn’t expect it, but she received an invitation to the Solos’ New Year’s Eve party. She wasn’t sure she’d accept it either, still believing herself on shaky ground with her chief executive. As it turned out, Leia welcomed her with open arms, literally, when she arrived at the family’s townhouse, and Rey realized that the party, while filled with plenty of senior work colleagues, was also a celebration for Ben who had been allowed out of the hospital for a couple of hours.

Leia’s focus was most definitely on the future as she held court next to Ben’s wheelchair, and he smiled blandly as she talked about the great things he would accomplish when he returned to the business. He wore a black scarf and hat to hide his scars and lack of hair, paired with a dark lounge suit and shirt. He was gaining strength every day and would be able to return home soon. Rey didn’t miss the pained look that crossed his face when Leia told those assembled that he’d be coming to stay with her and Han while he recuperated so they could keep a watchful eye on him. Rey could think of worse things than having loving parents to look after her in an opulent townhouse, and found she didn’t have too much sympathy for him even though he made it seem like a jail sentence.

By 11 P.M. Ben had returned to the hospital with the medical support staff who accompanied him, and she wondered if it would be rude if she slipped out as well. She had exhausted all her topics of small talk and met more new people than she had in the past two years, including the board members of the family’s Foundation. Luke kept her company for a bit and while she appreciated his continued friendship, she missed Poe.

As midnight approached she made up her mind to leave, even though getting home would be a nightmare. Leia was engrossed in conversation so Rey made her excuses to Han who was smoking a cigar on the terrace with Chewie. Once inside, she made her way through the crush of the party, only to stop in her tracks when she saw a familiar figure in the open doorway scanning the crowd. A slow smile spread across her face, warmth pooling in her belly, when Poe’s gaze settled on her. His grin was automatic, which caused a different flutter in her stomach, and he cocked his head slightly to the hall. There were people milling about when she reached him, so Poe wrapped his warm hand around hers and led her up the stairs onto the next floor without a word, then opened one of four identical closed doors off the landing. It turned out to be a bedroom which she guessed had once been his, and a giggle escaped her lips as he pulled her inside and flicked the lock behind them.

“Are we allowed to be up here?” she gasped, pretending to be scandalized when he pressed her up against the door.

“Absolutely,” Poe replied before he kissed her hungrily, apparently missing her as much as she did him during their brief separation.

“I didn’t think you’d be back tonight,” she said distractedly when his mouth moved to her neck, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. “Not that I’m complaining.”

His nose brushed against hers when he straightened up to look into her eyes. “I finished up what I needed to so I could make it in time. I really wanted to kiss you at midnight.”

“I’m glad I didn’t leave then.” Rey smiled as she reached up and ran a hand through his curls which were messier than usual from travel, noting the way his eyes fluttered closed. “We should probably go back down if you don’t want to miss it.”

Poe blinked regretfully and eased himself away from her. When they returned to the party and Leia called everyone to gather for the countdown to midnight, he kept hold of her hand. Even though he still had to work out his notice period he didn’t seem to care that some of the partygoers were work colleagues and they could see they were together. Rey didn’t either. This was especially true at midnight when they counted in the new year and Poe planted a very long and public kiss on her lips amidst the cheers, confetti and streamers. It didn’t escape Leia’s attention, who watched them from across them room with a wry smile of approval.

The music started up again and more drinks were poured, the party looking like it wasn’t ending any time soon.

“What happens now?” Rey said, her mouth close to Poe’s ear to be heard above the noise.

“I’m sure Leia wants a full report, but it’ll have to wait,” he said as he acknowledged their boss with a nod of his head. He turned to Rey and wiped at some confetti that had stuck to her cheek. “I need to tie up some loose ends but I think we managed to shut it all down before any real damage was done.”

“I didn’t mean that.”

“Oh. I know we still haven’t had a chance to talk about us. We should. Especially now I’m this unemployed guy.” He gave her a cute, crooked smile.

Rey let out an impatient breath. “I didn’t mean that, either. I mean what happens _ now_.”

When Poe got her meaning his smile widened at the same time as his eyes seemed to darken.

“I’ve decided what I want my prize to be,” she said, keeping him close.

“Your prize?”

“I won our competition at Christmas fair and square.”

He nodded and bit his slightly swollen bottom lip. “That you did.”

“So I want to claim my prize.”

“Right now?”

“Yes.”

His hand was around hers again in an instant and he led her through the crowd while a bubble of laughter left her throat. There was no need to wait for a cab or to fight their way onto the subway with Poe’s place in walking distance. Instead they got their coats and Poe’s suit bag and left the party hand in hand, passing happy revellers in the street, as the New Year celebrations continued. Though it began to snow lightly, Rey wasn’t cold at all.

  
  


**Epilogue**

Kes promised them a feast for the Fourth of July and didn’t fail to deliver. There was far too much food for the number of people who were coming for the holiday weekend, but Rey didn’t complain when he’d made every one of her favorites. She and Poe arrived a couple of hours before the luxury motorhome the size of a bus pulled into the farm’s driveway.

“Good God,” muttered Kes as the beast of a vehicle pulled to a stop and the door opened to reveal Leia in an elegant camping outfit and vest, her hair in a braid that was pinned around her head. She was smiling broadly and waved. “You made it!”

Han descended from the RV next and they greeted their old friend and the young couple, before he proudly showed off their new acquisition. Han called it the Falcon, and was determined to see more of the country having spent most of his life travelling around the world. Leia called it a very late midlife crisis but agreed to take some time and travel with him so they could work on their marriage, even though she muttered to Poe and Rey that she’d rather be on their yacht.

The fully appointed motorhome wasn’t exactly roughing it, however. Han gave them the guided tour including the reveal of a sports car that was garaged in its belly for when they wanted to see the local sights. Leia had an office space set up inside so she could keep in touch with Alderaan Inc. where Amilyn Holdo was running things day to day. Ben was back at work under Holdo’s close supervision, after his shady business dealings had been dealt with and quietly covered up by Leia. 

She was more interested in catching up with Rey and finding out how she was settling into her new role with the family’s Foundation, though Rey had no doubt Leia was already fully informed. They chatted over coffee and Kes’s homemade donuts and talked about Rey’s business studies as well. Leia even deigned to ask Poe a few questions about his job as a community organizer. She had been slow to forgive him for leaving the company and still thought he was wasting his talents, but even Leia couldn’t deny he was happier and more fulfilled in his work and personal life than he had been just over six months earlier. Instead she told him that she hated the beard he’d grown, and they shared a familial smile.

Luke arrived later that afternoon and Kes got to work on a barbeque cookout that lasted into the early evening when no one could eat any more. As soon as it was dark enough it was time for fireworks, and Kes had an even larger array ready to go than he had at Christmas. Poe didn’t bother trying to argue with him and just shook his head as Kes gleefully set off the red, white and blue rockets one after another. Han dug out an expensive bottle of whiskey after that, and the four old friends settled in to reminisce some more.

Rey and Poe left them to it, so they had the house to themselves for a couple of hours which they put to good use. They’d spent plenty of weekends at the farm since the start of the new year, especially since Poe convinced her that moving out of her crummy apartment into his place wasn’t too soon, and that it made perfect sense given how much time they spent together. Rey already felt like part of the family thanks to Kes who treated her like a daughter. She’d caught the sly comments in Spanish about rings and proposals more than once, but for now they were content as they were. The rest would happen when they were ready.

“We need to go see the orchard tomorrow,” Rey said thoughtfully as Poe struggled to stay awake, snuggled at her back. “You told me it was beautiful this time of year.”

He mumbled something incoherent as he hugged her closer.

“We should check the feeders, too,” she murmured, her eyes trained on the ceiling of their room and the occasional flicker of outdoor ambient light. “Maybe the hummingbirds will come back.”

“They already did.” Poe nosed at her shoulder and pressed a tender kiss above her tattoo.

Her arm draped over his. “Cheesy.”

She felt a warm puff of breath as he chuckled. “You love me.”

“I know.” Rey sighed and a faint smile remained on her lips.

It didn’t take long for Poe’s breathing to even out as he fell asleep. She stayed awake a while longer, her thoughts drifting to Ben Solo for some reason. He’d been invited to the farm for the Fourth along with the rest of them but had declined like he always did. Rey supposed she was his friend now, if Ben really had friends other than the socialites and hangers-on he was surrounded by. His relationship with Poe was still strong and the two of them hung out occasionally without her. More often than not, however, Rey was part of the trio, and he had accepted this new arrangement with minimal fuss. She and Ben were even able to joke about the fake girlfriend incident, to Poe’s consternation, something that began over dinner at Poe’s apartment early on.

It was not long after he’d gotten out of the hospital, and Ben and Rey wondered aloud what it would’ve been like if they’d kept up the pretence longer, watching Poe squirm and grow more uncomfortable until he’d piled up their empty plates and stomped into the kitchen.

“Aw, I love you!” Rey called after him, laughing.

“I know,” Poe retorted and continued to clean up noisily.

She snorted and sipped her wine, then looked over to find Ben staring at her. “What?”

“When did that happen?” he asked, his voice dropping to more of a hushed tone.

Rey guessed guy friends didn’t talk about such things, or Poe and Ben didn’t anyway. They’d only just started saying the words out loud to each other, though it was getting easier and more natural every day.

So she shrugged and told him, “It was while you were sleeping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for happy endings for these two! Thanks to everyone who read my (extended, oops) Damerey Week nonsense, and an extra special thank you to those sweet souls who left comments. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate your support. 
> 
> Cheers! Until we meet again...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
